Sydney and Gage: Partners to Parents
by SaltyMama1315
Summary: After getting married and learning of their first child, Sydney and Gage encounter a hiccup in their relationship. Will they be strong enough to overcome this obstacle or could this be the end of the Gages? ***CHAPTER 8 UP NOW! STORY COMPLETE!***
1. Chapter 1

Sydney and Gage: From Partners to Parents

Six weeks. It had been six weeks since everything hand changed. Six weeks ago, he has confessed his love for her. Six weeks ago, she had stopped denying her feelings for him. Six weeks ago, tragedy had struck them. Six weeks ago, they made love for the first time.

It had been a worldwind tale of love between them: their first time together, an undying declaration of love, an engagement, wedding, surprise daughter and not one but two court appearances. Now they were settling into a comfortable rhythm and adjusting to their new lives.

Ranger Francis Gage sat at the kitchen table, cup of coffee in his hand as he tried to read through the notes on his last case. He paused, thinking back to when he and his wife Ranger Sydney Cooke Gage had gotten the news that would change their lives.

 _*************FLASHBACK*******************_

 _As Gage and Sydney sat in her doctor's office, awaiting the results, the couple was strangely quiet. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts and didn't even notice when the doctor had come back in the room. She just smiled as she watched her patient and her husband sit quietly._

" _Mrs. Gage, I have your test results," Dr. Dixon said._

" _Wait, before we hear the results, I have to ask you something Sydney," Gage said as he turned to his wife. He took her hand. "Regardless of the results, do you want to have a baby with me?"_

" _Of course I do. I love you."_

" _I love you too," Gage said as he leaned over to kiss his wife. They both faced the doctor._

" _Mr. and Mrs. Gage, you are having a baby."_

 _Sydney was shocked as she stared at the doctor. "Are you sure? I'm really pregnant?"_

" _Yes, you are."_

" _How far along am I?" Sydney asked._

" _You're just past the period of conception, my best estimate would be about 3 ½ weeks, give or take a day."_

" _I just can't believe this. You're sure that I'm really pregnant?"_

" _I take it this is your first baby?" Dr. Dixon asked._

" _Yes it is."_

" _Don't worry. You're acting just like most of the first time moms I see. You are really pregnant. I'm actually surprised it showed on the test, but it was a big fat positive."_

 _Sydney looked at Gage. He still hadn't said anything since the doctor had given them the news. Sure, it was a shock to both of them, the whole time they had been planning the wedding, building the house and handling things in court; Sydney was creating a life inside of her. Gage had just said he wanted this, so why was he being so quiet?_

" _Gage, honey? Can you say something, anything?" Sydney asked her husband._

" _When are we due?" he asked._

" _About mid-March. Is this your first child as well, Mr. Gage?"_

" _No, I have a three year old daughter."_

" _Then you can help your wife with all the new experiences she will be having."_

" _I wasn't actually a part of….." Gage started but Sydney cut him off._

" _He just found out about her. He wasn't aware the girl's mother had been pregnant. So this is a first time experience for both of us."_

" _Not to worry," Dr. Dixon said, a soft smile crossing her face. "Right now, we just want to make sure that Sydney stays calm and not stressed out."_

" _What about my job?" Sydney asked._

" _What do you do?"_

" _I'm a Texas Ranger."_

 _Dr. Dixon's smiled faded. "Is there any way you can do some desk work? Physical exertion isn't good right now. Up until the 20_ _th_ _week of pregnancy, the risk of miscarriage is very high. Once you hit the midway point of the pregnancy, the risk of miscarriage goes down but the risk of stillbirth goes up. Right now, you're in prime physical condition. You eat right and exercise on a regular basis. I think as long as you take it easy, this pregnancy should be smooth sailing."_

 _************END FLASHBACK***********_

That was the happiest moment in Gage's life, next to his wedding day and finding out about his daughter Andie. Now they were a month into marriage and Sydney was almost 3 months pregnant. The first trimester would be ending soon. So far, everything had been smooth sailing.

When they went back to work, needless to say, everyone was surprised to hear Sydney request desk detail. Then they explained about their new addition and everyone was so excited for them. Sydney had begun doing prenatal yoga in addition to her light workouts and things were settling comfortably.

"Gage, can you come here a minute?" Sydney called from upstairs.

"Coming," he said as he stood from the table and headed to find his wife. He climbed the stairs, poked his head in on Andie and smiled as he saw her nestled in bed, clutching her teddy bear. He proceeded to the room he shared with his wife.

"What's wrong?" he asked coming into the room.

"Nothing is wrong. I just missed you. You've been at the table for the past two hours. Dinner ended three hours ago," Sydney said to him from the bed.

"I've been going over my notes on the Vasquez case. Alex is going to trial soon and I'll need to testify."

"You could've done that up here," Sydney said as she pretended to pout.

"I could have but then I wouldn't have gotten any work done. You know I can't be next to you without touching you."

"Why don't you show me?"

"I need to lock up first." He went back downstairs and made sure the front and back doors were locked. He set the alarm and rinsed out his coffee cup. Placing it in the dishwasher, he started the machine, shut off the lights and headed back upstairs.

Reentering the bedroom, he saw Sydney fast asleep in the bed. Ever since she had been pregnant, it seemed like she could fall asleep at the drop of a hat. Gage just smiled as he took off his shirt and jeans, tossing them in the hamper before crawling into bed and turning off the light. He moved to the center of the bed, took Sydney in his arms and placed his hand on her tummy. He was amazed at the new life growing inside his wife, a life he had helped create.

"I love you little one," he whispered in the dark as he caressed her stomach.

"We love you too," came the murmur from his wife. Gage closed his eyes and fell asleep, hand still on her stomach.

The next morning, Gage awoke to the sounds of his wife in the bathroom. Morning sickness had become her friend lately, not that she wanted it. Gage rolled out of bed and padded to the bathroom.

He took a washcloth from the shelf, ran it under the warm water and pressed it to her neck.

"Does this help?" he asked.

"More than you know. This Gage is already causing problems, just like his daddy."

"What makes you think it's a boy?"

"Because he's already acting like you."

"Well, I think it's a girl."

"Why?"

"Because you think it's a boy," Gage said with a chuckle. He still loved to argue with his wife.

"Why don't you get Andie out of bed? We need to get her ready for daycare so we can go to work."

"As you wish," Gage said standing and helping her to her feet before disappearing down the hall. Sydney went back to the bed and sat down.

An hour later, Andie had been dropped off at the H.O.P.E. center and Gage and Sydney were walking into Company B. Sydney sat at her desk as Walker came up to them.

"Gage, we got to roll. Bank robbery downtown."

"On it Boss."

"Sydney, can you finish reviewing all the evidence in the Vasquez case?"

"Sure thing Walker."

The men headed out the door and Sydney fired up the computer. She became so engrossed in the paperwork; she didn't notice the woman who walked into Company B.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Ranger Gage?"

Sydney turned and saw the woman. She looked to be mid to late twenties with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She stood about five inches taller than Sydney and had herself squeezed into a dress about two sizes too small.

"He's not here at the moment. Can I help you? I'm Ranger Cooke."

"Just tell him he's not going to get away with what he did."

"What did he do? Would you like to have a seat?"

"No, thanks."

"What did he do?" Sydney asked again.

"He knows what he did. I know I'll never forget it."

"Miss, I think you're going to need to elaborate a bit. What did Ranger Gage do?"

The woman looked at Sydney, dead straight in the eyes. "He assaulted me."

Walker, Trivette and Gage were just finishing taking the robbers into custody when Gage's phone rang.

"Gage?"

" _It's Syd._ "

"Is everything okay?"

" _Not really. There's a woman here in the office looking for you._ "

"What does she want?"

" _To let you know you're not going to get away with what you did._ "

"What did I do?" he asked, puzzled.

" _She claims you assaulted her._ "

"What?"

" _That's what she said. You guys need to get back here now._ "

"On our way, Syd. Put her in an interrogation room until we get there." Gage hung up the phone and turned to face Walker and Trivette.

"What's wrong?" Walker asked.

"Some woman just came into headquarters claiming I assaulted her."

"She did what?" Trivette asked, shocked anyone could say such a thing about him. Gage was like a big teddy bear and since he had married Sydney, he hadn't so much as looked at another woman.

"That's what she told Syd. She's still at headquarters."

"Let's get going," Walker said as they climbed back into the truck. Walker wasted no time in heading back to the office.

Entering Company B, Gage looked for his wife. He found her sitting at her desk.

"Where is she?"

"Interrogation room B."

"Did she say anything else?"

"Nope."

"Syd, talk to me."

"About what?"

"Sydney."

"Look Gage, how am I supposed to react? Some blonde bombshell walks in here and claims you've had your way with her. How am I supposed to know it's not true?"

"Because it's not. I love you, Sydney. I've always loved you. You're everything I want, why would I ruin that?"

"I don't know Gage. I just know what this woman told me." Sydney stood and walked away from him, heading for the ladies room knowing he wouldn't follow her in. Maybe it was just the hormones, but all Sydney wanted to do was cry. She knew Gage had his playboy ways from back before they met but she really thought things were different. Had she really misjudged him?

Back in the office, Gage was headed for Interrogation room B when Walker stopped him.

"What?" he asked.

"Why don't you let me or Trivette question her?"

"Because I need to know who this is and why she's doing this to me."

"Just let one of us handle it."

"I'm watching from observation then."

"Fair enough." They headed down the hall and Gage stayed behind the glass as Walker entered the room. Looking through the glass, Gage didn't recognize the woman sitting across from Walker. He turned up the speaker.

"I'm Ranger Walker."

"Where's Ranger Gage?"

"With another ranger being questioned. Can you tell me your name?"

"No."

"I can't help you unless you tell me your name."

"I'm not talking to anyone but Ranger Gage."

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Why not?" the woman asked.

"You've made claims of assault against him. It would be against department policy to let him speak to you privately."

"Then I'll just leave. I'm not talking to anyone but Ranger Gage," the woman said again as she stood and reached for her purse. Gage couldn't let her leave without knowing who she was and he pushed the door open.

The woman stopped to look at him, crossing her arms in front of her and sitting back down. Walker looked up at Gage, noticing his clenched fists and white knuckles. He gently pushed Gage to the corner of the room.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"I have to get to the bottom of this. Syd has locked herself in the bathroom and is refusing to talk to me."

"Fine, but I'm staying in here."

Gage walked over to the table and sat down.

"I'm here now, want to tell me your name?"

"Not with him here. He needs to leave," the woman said, pointing to Walker. Gage looked at his boss and nodded towards the door. Walker looked mad but he left the room anyways. Gage knew he was watching from the other side of the glass, most likely with the speaker turned up.

"Shut the speaker off, Ranger Walker or I'm out the door," the woman said, staring at the mirror. Clearly she knew something about interrogation rooms.

"Turn it off, Walker," Gage said, not knowing if he did or not. He turned back to the woman.

"You going to tell me now or what?"

"You should know, you assaulted me."

"I've never even met you."

"Oh right and next you're going to tell me that I never meant anything to you."

"Can't mean something to someone you've never met."

"Oh I know all about you Ranger Gage or should I say Francis."

"How do you know my name?"

"You told it to me, right before you took me out to your car."

"I've never had you in my car."

"Sure you did, that black and orange Chevelle. Classic car, driven by a classic jerk."

"Who are you?" Gage asked again, starting to get angry. This woman knew an awful lot about him but he didn't know anything about her.

"Call me Candy."

"Okay Candy. Is that your real name?"

"Of course. You even said I tasted like candy."

"Who are you? I've never met you before in my life."

"Is that what you tell your wife about all the girls you have on the side?"

"I don't have anyone on the side. I love my wife."

"Obviously you didn't love her that much that night in your car."

"Alright, I'm done playing games. What do you want?" Gage asked, planting his hands firmly on the table and leaning over it. Candy stared into his eyes and she swore she saw red.

"I want you to admit what you did. I want you to tell me what it really meant to you. I want you to come clean to your wife about us."

"There is no us. Never has been an 'us' and never will be an 'us'."

"Then I guess we're done here. Soon everyone will know what you did."

"Are you threatening me?"

"The truth has a way of coming out. Goodbye Ranger Gage," Candy said as she strolled out the door. Gage just stared at the doorway after she left before sinking back down in his chair. Walker came in to the room, arms folded in front of him and looking at the junior ranger.

"What was that? I told you to stay out of here."

"Walker, if this was happening to you, you would be the first one in to question her. I have no idea who this woman is but what I do know is my wife is locked in the bathroom, refusing to speak to me. I have to get to the bottom of this."

"You're sure you've never met this woman before?"

"Positive. Ever since everything happened with me and Syd, I've been with her all the time. From finalizing the adoption to the baby appointments, I've been by her side. I can't think of why someone would want to do something like this to us."

"Let's go talk to Trivette."

The men left the room to head back to their desks. As Gage entered Company B, Walker pulled out his phone and called Alex. If anyone could get Sydney out of the bathroom, it would be her.

Candy stopped outside of Ranger Headquarters, pulled her cell phone and made a quick call.

"It's done."

"Good, you'll await further instructions."

"No I'm done. I did what you asked and now I want my money."

"You'll get your money when the job is done. You will await further instructions."

The call ended and Candy sighed. This was supposed to be easy money but now she was having second thoughts. Sighing, she went to her car and got inside. Casting one last glance at the brick building before driving away.

Alex walked into Company B about 10 minutes later. Sydney was still holed up in the bathroom and the anticipation was driving Gage crazy. He couldn't think of anything besides why someone would want to come between him and Sydney.

"Where is she?" Alex asked.

"Women's room," Walker said.

"Give me a couple minutes." Alex walked out the door, down the hall and stopped in front of the women's room. She knocked softly on the door.

"Go away Gage. I don't want to talk to you," came the voice behind the door.

"Sydney? It's Alex. Can we talk?"

Slowly the door lock clicked and Sydney opened the door. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying and she blew her nose in some wadded up toilet paper.

"Sydney, what's the matter?" Alex asked.

"I can't face him. I don't want to face him. I can't believe I let myself fall for the lies he told me," Sydney said as she sank down on the chair in the corner. Alex knelt in front of her.

"Sydney, you can't honestly believe that Gage doesn't love you. He's been head of heels for you since the moment he met you. We all knew before you guys did. Now why don't you tell me what happened and start at the beginning."

Sydney sniffled again. "This woman walks in and claims Gage had his way with her. Says she won't talk to anyone but him. I was reviewing evidence for the Vasquez case, Walker said the trial was coming up soon. As soon as she finished her story, I put her in interrogation and called Gage. I told him what she had said and the guys came back. He tried talking to me when he got here, but I just didn't want to hear it so I came in here." Sydney blew her nose again.

"Honey, it sounds to me like he's as blindsided as you are. Why don't you just talk to him? It might make you feel better."

Nodding, Sydney knew Alex was right. She did have to talk to her husband and they had to get to the bottom of things, even if it meant the end of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Sydney and Alex walked into Company B and saw Walker, Trivette and Gage standing by Trivette's computer. He had entered Candy's name into the database but nothing was coming up. Glancing up, Walker noticed the two women and poked Gage in the side. He too looked up and saw his wife standing there and clearly she had been crying. Without so much as a word to anyone, he motioned to Walker's office and she nodded. They entered the office and shut the door.

Alex stood next to Walker; they both took in the scene happening behind the closed door. Walker placed his hand on her shoulder and could feel the tension in Alex's body as her friends tried to work things out.

"Will they be alright?" she asked her husband.

"I don't know. I have to believe they will be. I can't bear to split them up, I need them both here."

"They need each other. That baby needs both of its parents."

"They'll be okay if they lean on each other. We'll be here for them," Walker said, pulling Alex close to kiss her cheek.

Gage didn't say a word after the door closed. He waited for Sydney to take the lead. He didn't want to scare her back to the bathroom or worse, out of his life. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

Finally Sydney spoke. "Do you have anything to say?"

"I'm sorry."

"I should've known…"

"Not for that. I'm sorry this is happening to us, Syd. I don't understand why someone would want to hurt us like this. I never want you to hurt; I love you too much for that."

"I wish I could believe that."

"You need to believe it, Syd," Gage said, crossing the room and taking her hands in his. "I have no idea who this woman is or why she would make up such lies. I can only think she wants to tear us apart for some reason but I don't know what the reason is. All I know is I can't live my life without you by my side. You've never shut me out before, please don't start now."

Sydney listened to Gage's pleas and knew in her heart that she loved him. He was right; she had never shut him out before. She knew they were strongest together and if they could handle everything else life had thrown at them in the past, they could handle this. She had thought Gage losing his hearing was the hardest thing they would ever have to go through and then everything had happened with Hilary. If they could make it through that, they could get through anything.

"I believe you Gage. I don't know what's wrong with me; I just kept hearing her words and thinking that nothing had changed with you. I mean, why would you settle for me when you could have anyone you wanted?"

"Because you're the only one I want. I'm not settling with you, I have chosen to settle down with you. I have chosen to create a life with you and our children. Our family means so much to me and I never want to lose any of you."

"Oh Gage!" Sydney cried as she leapt into his arms. Her lips were on his, practically assaulting his mouth with hers right there in the boss's office. No matter what happened in her life, he always knew the right things to say to her and this was no exception.

Sydney kept kissing him, nibbling at his lower lip until he parted them and gave her access. Her fingers dug into his back as she arched into him. If they had been anywhere else, she would've started tearing away his clothes and pleasure the pain away. However she was vaguely aware that they were at work and in Walker's office.

Slowly she removed herself from his arms and broke the kiss. Gage stared at her, his breath ragged from the amount of ecstasy running through his brain.

"Do you forgive me, Syd?"

"Yes, I don't know how I ever could've doubted you. Maybe it's all these hormones rushing through me."

"Probably. Dr. Dixon said you would experience mood swings."

"I know."

"So maybe we can just talk about it some more tonight at home?" he asked.

Sydney wound her arms around his neck, bringing his face dangerously close to hers.

"Or we could do something else at home."

"You're killing me here, Syd. If we weren't in Walker's office…."

"I know what you mean."

"Let's go see what they've dug up on our mystery woman."

Together they left the office and walked over to their friends. Suddenly Walker seemed really interested in whatever Alex was saying as Jimmy stared hard at the computer screen. It didn't take a genius to figure out that their friends had been watching them through the window.

"Sorry about that Walker," Gage started.

"It was my fault. These damn hormones are getting the best of me," Sydney added.

"Let's just make sure it doesn't happen again, at least here in the office okay?" Walker said his cheeks still slightly pink.

"You got it Boss,' Gage said.

"Do we know anything about her?" Sydney asked.

"Nada. Nobody in the system matches her description and nobody with the name Candy. She didn't say anything else to you?" Trivette asked Gage.

"Nothing. But she seemed to know an awful lot about me. She knew my first name and what kind of car I drive and what color it is. She knew I was married and seemed to know that Syd is my wife."

"Could someone be feeding her information?" Alex asked.

"I imagine someone could but who would hate Gage and Sydney enough to do this?" Walker asked.

"Between the both of us, I'm sure we've made a lot of enemies," Sydney said.

"That's true, most bad guys go running when they see us coming up," Gage added.

"But why would any of them want to tear you guys apart?" Trivette asked.

"I don't know. If something like this gets out, it would ruin my career, not to mention take my family away from me. I could end up in prison because of this," Gage said, sinking into a chair and putting his head in his hands.

"That won't happen, Gage. We're here for you and we're never leaving you," Sydney said, rubbing her hands along his shoulders.

"So what now Walker?" Trivette asked.

"I guess we start reviewing arrests. She's got to be connected somewhere," Walker said.

Candy sat in her car, just outside the H.O.P.E. center. She had received her latest instructions: go inside the center and meet with Ranger Trivette's wife, Erika. Make sure she knows the same story Candy told at Ranger Headquarters. Then leave before she can ask any questions.

This seemed like an awful lot of work for a few thousand bucks. But Candy knew she needed that money to get out from under her sister's thumb. Since their parents had died, Candy had been watched like a hawk by her twin sister, Amanda. This money would set her free.

Slowly, she got out of the car and walked up the steps to the front door. She pushed it open and almost immediately saw Erika, standing in the hallway putting something in the front closet. Erika turned when she heard the door open.

"Can I help you?"

"I don't even know if I'm in the right place," Candy said.

"Do you need some help?" Erika asked.

"I don't know. All I know is I need someone to talk to."

"Why don't you come in my office and sit down? We can talk, my name is Erika Trivette. You are?"

"Candy."

"Okay, come right in here Candy," Erika said, pointing to the room right off the hallway. Candy went in and sat down on the chair while Erika sat on the couch across from her.

"What do you need to talk about?" Erika asked.

"I just can't believe I let myself fall for all his lies. He told me he was going to leave his wife, told me I meant something to him. But it was all lies and he took what he wanted anyways. Then he just threw me away like garbage."

"Who did?"

"I can't say. It's not like he's going to get punished anyways."

"If you tell me his name, I will see to it that he is locked up. My husband is a sergeant with the Texas Rangers, he can help you. His name is Jimmy Trivette."

"A lot of good that will do."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's a Texas Ranger."

"The man who assaulted you?"

"Yeah, right out of Company B."

"Who was the man?" Erika asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Look, I'm going to get you some water. I'll be right back," Erika said, standing up and slipping out the door. Candy took this as her chance and peeked outside the door. Seeing Erika in the kitchen with her back to the door, Candy slipped outside and ran to her car.

Meanwhile, Erika was calling Jimmy. He had to know what was going on.

" _Trivette._ "

"Jimmy, it's me."

" _Are you okay? Everything okay with the baby?_ "

"The baby is fine. Look, I've got a woman here at the center claiming to have been assaulted by a man who works at Company B."

" _Blonde, blue eyes?_ "

"Yeah."

" _About 5'6?_ "

"How did you know?"

" _She was here a little while ago. She made a complaint to Sydney that Gage had assaulted her in his car._ "

"Gage would never do that to Sydney. He loves her."

" _We know we're trying to figure out why this woman is doing this. Is she still there?_ "

"Should be. I stepped out to get her a glass of water."

" _Go back in your office and don't let her out of your sight. We're on our way there, maybe we can finally figure out why she's doing this or what she's up to._ "

"Okay, hurry Jimmy."

" _I will baby, I love you._ "

"I love you too." Erika hung up the phone, grabbed the glass of water and headed back to her office, but the girl was gone without so much as a trace.

Once she was a few streets away, Candy pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and waited as it rang.

" _What?_ "

"I just left the center. I did what you asked."

" _Did it work?_ "

"I think so. She left to get me some water and I think she was calling her husband. She told me her husband worked at Company B."

" _Good. You'll find your cash at the dumpster behind the old warehouse on B Street._ "

"So is this it?"

" _Hopefully. If you played your cards right, it will only be a matter of time before that bitch leaves him. Just remember these conversations never happened._ "

"Right." Candy snapped her phone closed and headed for B Street.

Walker, Trivette, Gage and Sydney walked into the H.O.P.E. center and saw Erika standing in the hallway.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Gage asked.

"Yeah, she was gone by the time I got back in the room," Erika said.

"You're sure she told you it was someone at Company B?" Walker asked.

"Yeah, she said that the guy wouldn't end up getting punished and I told her about Jimmy, that he would do everything within his power to help her because he's a ranger. That's when she told me the guy who did it worked at Company B for the rangers. I didn't know she meant you Gage," Erika said.

"You couldn't have known. I just wish we knew who she was and why she's doing this," Gage said as he sighed.

"We'll keep reviewing cases. Why don't you guys head home and let Sydney get some rest? You guys can start fresh in the morning," Walker said.

"If you want, I can bring Andie home when my shift is done," Erika offered.

"Thanks Erika, but we'll just bring her with us now. No need to put you out," Sydney said as she reached for Andie's backpack. Gage went into the living room and collected their daughter. He stopped to wait for Sydney, they called goodbye to their friends and went to the car. Then they headed for home.

After collecting her money, Candy drove home. She wanted to hurry up and pack before her sister got home. If Amanda had known what she had done, she would turn Candy in to the cops in a heartbeat.

As she hurried through the front door, her purse strap got caught on the door handle, spilling the contents on the floor, including the cash. She was still picking it up when Amanda came through the kitchen door.

"Candace? Is that you?"

Candy stayed quiet. Amanda came into the entryway.

"Candace? Where did you get all that money?" Amanda asked, seeing the $100 bills scattered on the floor.

"None of your business, Amanda. Leave me alone."

"Candace, I'm not going to leave you alone. Tell me where you got that money."

"Nowhere, okay? I earned it."

Amanda sighed. "Please don't tell me you're selling drugs."

"I'm not."

"Then where did you earn that money? There has to be a couple thousand dollars there. If it's not drugs, where did you get it?"

"Amanda, just go away. I just came to get my stuff and I'm gone," Candy said as she stood and started up the stairs. Amanda followed her.

"Candace, I'm not going to leave you alone. When Mama passed two years ago, I promised her I would watch out for you. She thought for sure that you'd follow in Daddy's footsteps and get into drugs and trouble. Now I find you will all this cash and you saying you earned it. If it's not drugs, where did you get it?" she asked again.

"Look, what I do is none of your business. Mama always thought you were so better than me, why did she even bother to keep me? You were always the golden child and I was the black sheep. Well, you don't have to worry anymore because I can take care of myself."

"Candace, we've always been the great Candy Mandy team. Growing up we did everything together until you started hanging with a different crowd in high school. I want us to be close again; we're all we have left of our family. Mama and Daddy are gone. I want to help you, but you have to let me."

"Just get out of my way," Candy said, pushing past her sister. Amanda grabbed Candy's arm but when she whirled around, Amanda went flying down the stairs. Candy rushed to her side, but the damage was done. Amanda was dead.

"What the hell do I do know?" Candy thought as her world began to crumble.

Arriving at home, Gage got Andie from her car seat and Sydney took her backpack. Andie ran ahead to the door as Gage slung an arm around his wife. He kissed her head as they walked. But then they heard Andie's voice.

"Daddy! Someone left chocolates here!"

"Don't touch it Andie," Gage called out, rushing to the door. He saw the box of chocolates by the door and saw the little note card sticking out. He handed the card to Sydney while he lifted the lid.

It looked like an ordinary box of candy, but Gage wasn't about to accept it. He picked it up and set it in the trash can at the end of the porch.

"Why did you do that Daddy?" Andie asked.

"Because people shouldn't be leaving stuff at our door. We don't take things that are left at our door, Gage said as he glanced at his wife. He saw Sydney had stiffened up and he wondered what had upset her now.

"Andie, run inside and put your bag in your room," Gage said, taking the bag from Sydney and handing it to their daughter. She ran inside and Gage turned to face Sydney.

"What's wrong?"

Sydney opened the card again and read it aloud. " _May these candies remind you of my sweetness. Signed your favorite Candy_." She raised her face to meet his gaze. "Have you been lying to me all day?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't lied about anything."

"Oh really? Then why would this woman leave this at our house? Clearly you know her better than you say you do!" Sydney cried as she pounded her fist into his shoulder. It didn't really hurt Gage, the tears streaming down her face hurt more than anything.

"Syd, I have been completely honest with you about this. I don't know this Candy woman and I never have."

"Just get away from me Gage. I can't stand to look at you right now," Sydney said coldly, tears still streaming down her face. She threw the note on the ground, stormed into the house and up the stairs. The bedroom door slammed closed and Andie peeked out from the kitchen. She had never heard them yell before. She walked out to her father.

"Is Mommy mad?"

"A little bit. I think she's more sad than she is mad."

"Is she mad at your Daddy?"

"I think so."

"Then you need to say sorry. You said when you make someone mad; you're apposed to say sorry."

"I know honey and I have. Mommy just needs some time."

"You need to tell her again. Tell Mommy you're sorry."

"I will honey. I'm just going to take a walk. Go inside and go play in your room. I'll be back in a few minutes." Andie went upstairs as Gage shut the door. He needed some time to think.

Andie had gone upstairs but stopped outside the room her parents shared. She could hear Sydney crying through the door and she knocked quietly.

"Go away Gage."

"Mommy?"

"Oh, come in Andie." The door opened and the three year old stood there. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Sydney asked.

"Are you mad or sad Mommy?"

"A little of both honey. Where's your daddy?"

"He went for a walk. Are you mad at Daddy?"

"It's a long story and it's a grown up thing."

"Well I told Daddy to say he's sorry. You said when you make someone mad; you're apposed to say sorry."

"Oh, come here honey." Andie ran to Sydney's arms and she hugged her tight. Andie's little arms went around Sydney's neck.

"I'm sorry Mommy."

"For what?" Sydney asked, pulling back to look at the little girl.

"That Daddy made you mad and sad."

"It's not your fault."

"Is it the baby's fault?"

"No, it's not the baby's fault either."

"Oh good. Cause I like the baby."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh."

"I like the baby too."

"Good. Can I lay with you Mommy?"

"Of course." Sydney slid over on the bed and Andie crawled up beside her. They snuggled together and soon they both drifted off to a nap.

Candy paced the hall, trying to figure out how to fix this mess she was in. Her sister was dead and even though it was an accident, she knew she would get blamed for it. Not knowing what else to do, she pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

" _Why are you calling?_ "

"Look, I did a job for you and now you need to do a job for me."

" _That's not how this works._ "

"Well that's too bad. I need help."

" _That's not how this arrangement works._ "

"Look, there's a body I need help getting rid of and unless you want me to tell those rangers everything I know, you'll help me."

" _Whose body?_ "

"I got into an argument with my twin sister and now she's dead."

" _Did you say twin?_ "

"Yeah, identical twin. Why?"

" _We could use this to our advantage. Someone will be over soon. You have one more phone call to make and then you're going to die._ "


	3. Chapter 3

Gage got back home about an hour or so later. He had taken a long walk around the ranch to clear his head; even stopping to help one of the ranch hands on a neighboring ranch finishing loaded some hay. He banged up his hands a little bit, but he felt good that he was able to help.

Walking into his house, he went upstairs to Andie's room. To his surprise, the room was empty and he ran to the room he shared with Sydney. He threw open the door and saw the most beautiful image, his wife and daughter curled up together and sound asleep.

Smiling to himself, he went back downstairs to start dinner. He figured he'd let them sleep a little while longer. He had just entered the kitchen when there was a knock at the front door. He went and opened it, to find Walker and Trivette standing there.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Gage, we need to talk. May we come in?" Walker asked as he removed his Stetson.

"Sure. Come on in," he said stepping aside and letting them in. They stood in the living room, nobody sure how to start the conversation.

"What's going on?"

"Gage, have you been home all afternoon?" Walker asked.

"For the most part. I went for a walk a little while ago. I needed to clear my head. Candy knows where I live."

"What do you mean?" Trivette asked

"We got home and she had been here. Left a box of candy and a note at the front door. Syd got mad again and went upstairs, crying. Andie heard us too cause she asked if Syd was mad at me. I just had to clear my head so I told Andie to play in her room and I'd be back after my walk. Why?"

"DPD responded to a call over on RT 46, about a mile from here," Walker said.

"Okay?" Gage questioned.

"They called us," Trivette added.

"Why?"

"Walker's card was found in the victim's pocket."

"There was a victim?" Gage asked.

"Yeah, a woman in her mid-twenties, blonde and…." Walker started.

"Please don't tell me."

"We believe it's Candy," Walker said. Gage sank down in a chair.

"Why does this stuff keep happening to me?"

"Maybe you should go get Sydney," Trivette said.

Gage headed upstairs to retrieve his wife. He went into the bedroom and nudged her gently.

"Syd? Walker and Trivette are downstairs."

"Huh, what?" she asked, slowly coming awake.

"Walker and Trivette are downstairs. You'll want to hear this."

Sydney slid out of the bed and pulled a light cover around Andie. She followed Gage downstairs.

Once downstairs, she nodded to both Walker and Trivette before turning to her husband.

"What is it?"

"Candy is dead."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. Walker and Trivette were called to a scene about a mile from here. Walker's card was in her pocket."

Sydney turned to face Walker. "What else do we know?"

"There was a witness. Says the blonde girl was arguing with a blonde man just before. Said the guy was wearing jeans, boots and a brown t-shirt and stood about 6 feet."

Sydney looked at her husband. That was him; he had always loved that brown shirt. She remembered he was wearing it the day she and Alex were rescued from Casa Diablo.

"Do we know anything else?"

"She was hit a couple times; she has some bruising on her face. COD was blunt force trauma."

"So what do we do?" Gage asked.

"We should get to the station. We can drop Andie off with Alex, she's home," Walker said. Gage turned to go upstairs and Sydney looked at their bosses.

"Walker you know Gage couldn't hurt a fly."

"I've seen him come close especially when you're involved."

"Still, he could never kill anyone."

"That's why we are investigating this personally. I want to clear Gage as much as you do."

"This could ruin him."

"We can't think like that. Gage will be fine, we have to believe it."

Gage came downstairs, Andie in his arms.

"Mommy, why am I going to Aunt Alex's?"

"Daddy and I have to go to work with Uncle Walker and Uncle Jimmy."

"Can't I come with you?"

"Not this time, baby girl," Gage said as he kissed her head. He headed out the door and everyone else followed.

Candy stood up on the ridge and watched as the coroner arrived to take away 'her' body. The whole scene was surreal but she knew it was for the best. She loved her sister, she really did but Candy would never have survived in prison. If her being 'dead' and assuming her sister's identity would keep her out of jail, she had to do it. Besides, she got a bonus for it.

She awaited the phone call for her to come ID the body. She knew one of the local cops would recognize her. They all knew her father, Big Willie Duggan. He had been slinging dope in Texas for years. But he was killed in prison five years ago. It was all her mother could do to go on before dying of a broken heart three years later. That left her and Amanda and now Amanda was gone too. She was truly alone but the funny thing is she had more money than she knew what to do with. Was it really worth it though?

Arriving at the station, they gathered around Walker's desk as Dan Johnson rolled in in his wheelchair. He went right to Walker's desk.

"Got something you're going to want to hear," Dan said.

"What is it?" Walker asked.

"911 tape. Apparently your victim called just before her death. I got the tape," he said, holding up the tape recorder.

"Play it," Walker said and Dan pressed play.

" _911 what is your emergency?_ "

" _Someone is following me, I need help please._ "

" _Ma'am, what is your location?_ "

" _RT 46, please hurry. He's getting closer!_ "

" _Do you know the man?_ "

" _Yes, we had an affair and his wife has found out. I think he's going to kill me._ "

" _Just stay on the line, ma'am. We've got officers en route._ "

" _No! Stay away!_ "

" _Ma'am?_ "

There was a scream and the line went dead. Dan clicked off the recorder.

"That's all we got. DPD responded and found the body. After checking to see if she was dead, they found your card in her pocket," he said to Walker.

"Thanks Dan."

"No problem." Dan turned and rolled out of the room. Everyone turned back to look at Walker.

"Now what?" Trivette asked.

"We need to talk to the witness. Maybe show him a photo array."

"I'll pull one together," Trivette said, heading for his desk.

"Trivette?"

"Yeah?"

"Put Gage's picture in too."

Gage looked at his boss. "Why?"

"Hopefully to rule you out. But according to our witness, the man was wearing the same clothes as you and looked like you. We need to know for sure."

"Yeah, right," Gage said as he slumped into a chair. Despite being upset with him, Sydney stood by her man, her hand on his shoulder. Trivette pulled the photos together and he and Walker went to question the man.

Once they were gone, Gage looked at his wife. Her face was impassive, almost catatonic. Her hand was on his shoulder but her eyes were focused elsewhere. Gage reached up with his hand to cover hers. It was then that she looked at him.

"We will get through this."

"I hope you're right," he said, taking her hand from his shoulder and giving it a gentle kiss.

"Gage, you didn't do this. You could never kill anyone."

"I wish I had your faith in me."

"You've always had it, just like you've always had my heart," Sydney said as she slipped into his lap. His arms went around her and she focused her brown eyes on his blue ones. "This whole thing has thrown me for a loop, but I know you could never hurt anyone. I'm sorry to have been acting so crazy today. I'm hoping this is just the hormones from this baby," she said, pointing to her growing belly. Gage held his hand over her and looked deeper into her eyes.

"Syd, I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have. Being with you has made me the happiest man in the world and if I didn't have you, I don't know what I'd do. I need you more than you know."

"Your children and I need you more than _you_ know. We will make it through this," she said again, leaning in to kiss him.

Walker and Trivette were sitting down with the witness, a man named Ryder Morrison. He said he had been walking down the road when he saw the fight between the man and the woman.

"What exactly did you see?" Walker asked.

"The guy was yelling at her. I couldn't make out what he was saying but you could tell he was mad about something. Then he hit her. Smacked her right across the face."

"Then what happened?" Trivette asked.

"He hit her maybe one more time and she turned to run from him. He had to have picked something up, a rock maybe, and hit her in the back of the head. She went down and he kept on walking."

"We have some photos for you to look at; do you think you could pick him out?" Trivette asked.

"I think so."

Walker slid the paper across the table and Ryder looked at the photos. He pretended to be studying each one but in reality, he knew which one to pick out. He finally pointed to Gage's photo.

"That's him."

"You're sure?" Walker asked.

"Yeah. That's him."

"Okay, we'll be right back." The two rangers left the room and Trivette stopped Walker in the hallway.

"You know this doesn't look good right?"

"No it doesn't. But he did pick out Gage's picture."

"Do you really think he could've killed her?"

"No but someone is going to an awful lot of trouble to set him up."

"But who?"

"Whoever hired Candy to tell that fake story. We find out who that is, we find out who is behind this."

As he said it, two DPD detectives were walking towards them. Walker knew the men and knew if they were there, it wasn't good.

"Hanger, Johnson, what are you guys doing here?"

"I wish it were more of a social call but we're here to pick up one of your rangers," Johnson said.

"I figured as much."

"Did the witness ID him?" Hanger asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Walker, but we have to arrest him. Where is he?" Johnson asked.

"In the bullpen."

Walker led the way and opened the door. Sydney was still sitting in Gage's lap but when everyone walked in, they stood. Johnson walked over to Gage.

"Please place your hands behind your back, Ranger Gage."

"What for?"

"You're under arrest for the murder of Candace Duggan."

"You knew the victim?" Trivette asked. Johnson turned to look at him.

"I knew her old man, Big Willie Duggan."

"Her father was Willie Duggan?" Walker asked.

"Yeah. I've known Amanda and Candace for years. Was a real shame when their old man kicked it."

Hanger turned to Gage.

"You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have said them to you?"

"Yeah," Gage said as the cuffs clicked on his wrists. He turned to face Sydney; she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of there," Sydney said as Hanger led him away. Johnson looked at Walker again.

"I'm sorry Walker. We didn't want to have to do this, but I thought it might be easier coming from me."

"I understand. Will you at least place him in isolation until his arraignment?"

"I'll put it in the file." Johnson turned to face Sydney. "You might want to get a lawyer for your husband." He then followed his partner out of the room.

Sydney turned to Walker. "Now what do we do? Gage didn't do this."

"I know he didn't."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"The witness lied. You could tell by how long he 'looked' at each photo before choosing Gage's. I'm going to call Alex, see if she can suggest a good lawyer."

"I'll call Erika too, Alex can drop Andie off there," Jimmy said, heading for his phone.

Sydney sat back down and put her head in her hands. Was this really happening?

About an hour later, Alex came into Company B. She went right to Walker's office and saw everyone sitting there, waiting.

"I've spoken with the DA's office. I can't prosecute the case because of my personal relationship with Gage so it will be ADA Driscoll prosecuting him. But I have found him an excellent lawyer, so I know he's in good hands."

"Who's defending him? I don't have a lot of money for a lawyer," Sydney said.

"Good thing I don't charge for family," said a voice behind them. Everyone turned and saw Alex's father, Gordon Cahill standing there.

"Gordon, good to see you again," Jimmy said.

"Nice to see you to, Jimmy. I hear you have a little one on the way. Congratulations to you and your wife."

"Thank you."

"Walker, always a pleasure to see you," Gordon said, holding out his hand.

"Nice to see you too, Gordon."

"How is my granddaughter?"

"Getting bigger every day," Walker said as he thought of his almost 10 month old baby girl.

"Glad to hear it." Gordon turned to Sydney. He pulled her into a hug. "He'll be alright, darling. I will make sure of it."

"Oh Gordon, I can't thank you enough."

"Hey, you and that husband of yours are like family to Alex and that's good enough for me. I hear you have a little one coming too," he said, placing a hand on her stomach. "How far along are you?"

"About 3 months."

"And you have another child at home?"

"Yeah, our daughter Andie."

"You've been a busy beaver, haven't you?"

"Well, she's Gage's daughter. I formally adopted her about two months ago after we got her mother's parental rights terminated."

"Then let's get her father home to her, huh?" Gordon asked.

"Yes please. We need him," Sydney said, not knowing how much that rang home.

"Come with me, Sydney. You too, Alex. You can help out the old man," Gordon said with a wink.

Arriving at the jail, Gordon asked to see his client. Sydney, Alex and Gordon were led to a private room and waited for Gage. When he came out, Sydney noticed the slight purple color around one of his eyes.

"What happened? I thought they were putting you in isolation?" she cried to her husband.

"They did, this happened while they were taking my mugshot and fingerprints. All courtesy of Daring Danny."

"He's in here? That must mean the rest of the Daredevils are here too," Sydney said as she thought of the gang they had taken down as she and Gage had just come back to work after the wedding.

"Yeah, they're all here and he just happened to get a lick in before Johnson could stop him. I'll be okay," he said, smiling at her. He turned to Gordon. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Cahill."

"Well seeing as how the last time I saw you, you had just blown up the tuxedos for my daughter's wedding, I think you can call me Gordon since I'm representing you."

"Thank you Gordon."

"Alright, this is what we know," Gordon started, getting down to business. "They have a witness who claims he saw you attack the woman. The witness has picked you out of the photo array. The witness has described your clothing."

"Okay, what else?" Gage asked.

"According to the witness, you struck the woman a few times and your hands have the bruising to prove it."

"I'm telling you, I was not on that road. I walked around the fields of the farm."

"And I will do my best to break the witness's story," Gordon said.

"If it helps, Walker could tell he was lying when he picked out Gage's picture," Sydney said.

"I'd like to say it could but I doubt it. Right now we have no reason to believe that the witness is lying."

"When do we find out about bail?" Gage asked.

"Gage, I can almost bet that Driscoll is going to ask for remand. Due to the nature of the crime and the fact that you're a Texas Ranger," Alex said.

"Alex, I need him home. Andie and I need him at home. He's not a flight risk," Sydney said.

"I know that, Sydney but if they do grant bail, it's going to be an astronomical amount. This is a murder case."

"I can put up the house as collateral," Sydney said.

"No," Gage said firmly.

"If it will get you home…"

"No Syd, you're not putting up your dream home for me. You, Andie and the baby need that house."

"We also need you; I'm not leaving you now."

"Maybe you should," he said quietly.

"What?"

"Maybe we should give them a minute, come on honey," Gordon said to Alex. They stepped outside and Sydney turned to face Gage again.

"You want to run that by me again?"

"Look, this is happening because of me. Maybe you should just leave me here and forget about me. Take Andie and the baby and have a happy life. If I had to give my life for you to be happy and safe I would, you know that."

"I'm never leaving you Gage. You're my husband and I love you. Our children need their father."

"A lot of good I'm doing for them in here. I don't want them to see me here. Just make sure they have a good life."

"Stop talking to me like this."

"Like what? I'm doing the right thing. I love you too much to see you suffer and that's all I'm doing to you right now. Twice today I have sent you running from me because you thought there was another woman. Nothing hurt me as much as seeing those tears streaming down your face today. Nothing will ever hurt as much as that, no matter what happens to me. So I want you to listen to what I'm saying. Take care of our kids; raise them to be strong like you. When you leave here today, don't come back. I will be okay. Just know that I'm always with you deep inside your heart and I will always love you."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I KNOW THIS SEEMS LIKE A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IT SEEMED LIKE THE RIGHT SPOT TO STOP. I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING: WHY WOULD HE BE SAYING THESE THINGS TO HER? BUT IS ANYTHING REALLY WHAT IT SEEMS?**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Sydney left the jail and was safely in her car, the tears came. How could Gage say those things to her? Didn't he know how much she loved him? Did he know how much she wanted to be with him?

She wasted no time in getting back to headquarters. She went straight to Walker and he looked at the junior ranger.

"It didn't go well, did it?"

"No, it didn't," she said dryly.

"I suspected as much."

"So what do we do now? We need to get him out of there. Walker, he's telling me to take the kids and forget about him! I can't do that. I love him, Walker and I need him."

"I know Sydney, I know. But in your condition we need to be careful."

"Walker, nothing you say is going to keep me from getting him out."

"I know, that's why you'll need a partner."

"Gage is the only partner for me."

"I know but right now that's not an option. So I've brought in a partner for you from Company A out of San Antonio. Ranger Cooke, meet Ranger Hunt," Walker said, pointing behind her. Sydney turned around, expecting a man but seeing a woman behind her.

"Hello Ranger Cooke, I'm Roberta Hunt but you can call me Bobbie."

"You're not who I was expecting."

"Well I have to say when Walker asked me to come and help out; I was also expecting a man. I know there aren't many female rangers but I have to say I'm pleasantly surprised."

"If you'll both follow me to my office?" Walker asked, leading the way for the ladies. Once inside the office, they noticed another woman standing next to the desk.

"Have a seat. Rangers Cooke and Hunt, I'd like to introduce Special Agent Alyssa Birch of the FBI. I have asked them to loan her to me to help with this case."

"Nice to meet you both," Special Agent Birch said.

"It's nice to meet you," Ranger Hunt said.

"Walker, why is she here? You know something don't you?" Sydney asked, focusing her attention back on her boss.

"I have my suspicions and that's why I've asked for Special Agent Birch. I think I know who is behind all this."

"Who?" Sydney asked.

"Hilary."

Sydney sat back in her chair, dumbfounded. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. So I'm putting Special Agent Birch in undercover at Gatesville."

"Why not send one of us?" Sydney asked.

"Because you both have put many of the women in there. Bringing in someone from outside the state has a much better chance of getting close to her. Remember when the governor asked for us to help out at the Copperhead? It was easier to bring us in from out of state to find out what was going on."

"So is she going to be a guard or a prisoner?" Hunt asked.

"I think prisoner would make it easier to get closer to Hilary."

"I agree Ranger Walker," Birch said.

Sydney looked at Special Agent Birch. She was a naturally beautiful woman, long brown hair and bright green eyes. She stood a couple inches taller than Sydney and had dark, exotic features.

"When am I going in?" Birch asked.

"As soon as Trivette gets your new identity set up. Sydney, you and Bobbie are going to be the ones to take her to the prison. Alyssa, I want you to familiarize yourself with the case so here's the file.

Sydney, we will get him out. You have to have faith and believe in that. He will be coming home to you and the kids. Wild horses couldn't hold that boy away," Walker said, giving her an encouraging smile. She returned his smiled and went back to her desk. Bobbie followed her.

"I'm sorry to hear about your husband," she said to Sydney.

"Thank you."

"I heard about what happened between him and Wilson. I think when it came out, everyone heard about it. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same as you if I had been in your shoes. We'll get him out; I will do my best to help you get him out."

"Thanks Bobbie. I don't know what I'll do without him."

"Ranger Gage is a great guy. I heard a lot about him when I first joined the rangers."

"Why did you join the rangers? If you don't mind me asking," Sydney asked, wanting to get to know her temporary partner.

"I had a lot going on in my life. My ex-husband was trying to kill me and I knew I had to do what I needed to do in order to protect my daughter. If it hadn't been for Walker, I don't think I would've made it into the rangers. When I wanted to quit, he was right there to keep pushing me. I thought he was just a cocky and arrogant man trying to show the 'little woman' how to be a big bad ranger. But it turned out he wasn't like that at all and he actually saved me from my ex. I'm very glad to have Walker in my life as a friend."

"I know what you mean. When I first joined the rangers, I was partnered with Gage to go undercover to take down El Leon. I thought the same things; big macho ranger man wanting to show the woman how things were done. But Gage never saw me as a woman ranger, he saw me as a ranger partner who just happened to be a woman. I could never have asked for a better partner; not just in my work but in my life."

"When are you due?"

"I'm about 3 ½ months. We have about a month or so before we can find out what we're having and I want him there. This baby deserves to know its father."

"I completely understand. Don't you worry, he will be there. We will get him out."

A few hours later, Bobbie and Sydney were driving to Gatesville with Alyssa in the backseat. All three women were quiet until they got about 10 minutes away from their destination.

"Ready for this?" Bobbie asked Alyssa.

"As I'll ever be. It might take a few days to get close to her but I will do my best."

"Just don't let your guard down around Hilary. If she's capable of killing someone, she's capable of doing anything," Sydney said.

They pulled into the gate. Bobbie showed her badge and they were let in. Bobbie parked the car and Sydney got out getting Alyssa. They escorted her inside.

"Rangers Hunt and Cooke here with Inmate Jordan Westbrook," Sydney said to the guard. Her nametag read S. Morrow.

"Does she have any personal items?"

"No ma'am," Sydney said.

"Joanne! Please take the prisoner into custody," Morrow called to another guard. She came and took Alyssa's arm, leading her down the hall. Sydney turned her attention back to Morrow.

"Just sign here," Morrow said, pointing. Sydney signed her name, including her married name.

"I thought you said your name was Ranger Cooke?" Morrow asked.

"It's actually Ranger Cooke-Gage."

"Oh I see. Thank you rangers."

"Good luck with her, she's feisty," Bobbie said as she and Sydney left. Once they were gone, Morrow headed down to Hilary's cell.

"What?" Hilary asked.

"Gage's wife was just here."

"Why?"

"Dropping off a new prisoner. Made a special point to write his name on the transfer paperwork."

"Did she look devastated?"

"If she is, she's hiding it well."

"At least she'll know what it's like to have the father of your child taken away from you. How pregnant did she look?"

"A few months, 3 or 4 maybe."

"Good."

"Hilary, I'm still not sure we should be doing this."

"It's too late now. Have you heard from Candy?"

"Not since the body was dumped."

"You better make sure she keeps her mouth shut or she will join her sister."

"I've got to go, I have rounds."

"Remember Sabrina. If I go down, you go down with me."

"I know Hilary, I know."

Sabrina walked away from Hilary's cell and Hilary just leaned against the cool, metal wall. Sydney's world was crumbling and Hilary couldn't be happier. Now Sydney would how it felt to be truly alone.

It took almost a week for Alyssa to get close to Hilary. It was when she got into a fight with a few other inmates that Hilary took a shine to her. Maybe there was room for her in this organization. Hilary approached Alyssa one day in the exercise yard.

"Yo, Westbrook!"

"What do you want Wilson?"

"Saw that fight last night in the dining hall."

"Maybe that bitch will learn a thing or two."

"Maybe, you certain know how to handle yourself."

"Can't always rely on a man to take care of you, sometimes you gotta do it yourself."

"I know the feeling. What are you in for?"

"Robbery. You?"

"Assault, attempted murder, possession of an illegal substance."

"Who'd you try to off?"

"Damn Texas Ranger who stole my man. I think you know her, Sydney Cooke?"

"That's one of those bitches that brought me here, she stole your man?"

"Yeah, I had just found out I was pregnant with his baby when she used her wiles to get him away undercover for almost a year. He missed a lot with our daughter and even missed her birth all because of that whore. Guess she ain't laughing much now, is she? She finally knows what it feels like."

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked, picking up a bar bell and starting arm curls.

"Her poor hubby is in jail for murder. She's going to have to raise that bastard child alone, like I had to raise mine."

"Where is your daughter now?"

"With that whore. They got my parental rights terminated and she adopted my Andrea. I'll get her back though."

"How do you plan on that if you're going to be in here?"

"All I gotta do now is prove her to be unfit to care for my daughter. Then we'll push for custody to be granted to my half-sister."

"Do you really think they're just going to hand her over to your sister?"

"Don't see why not, she has a good job and she's reliable."

"What does she do?"

"She's a prison guard."

"Where? Does she work here?"

"Yeah."

"You really think that's going to work?"

"Don't really have much to lose at this point."

"Guess not."

"Let's go talk. I have a feeling you could be very useful to me."

"What did you have in mind?" Alyssa asked, putting down the bar bell and walking away with Hilary.

At Ranger Headquarters, things were not getting better. Sydney was so upset; Gage was refusing to see her at the jail. He had been arraigned and bail was denied. The judge did agree to keep him in isolation for his safety and the only person he would see was Gordon.

Sydney had a hard time trying to explain things to Andie. Finally she just told her that Gage had to go on an assignment and would be back as soon as he could. The baby was getting more active and Sydney missed feeling Gage's hand on her belly.

"What's on your mind, Cooke?" Bobbie asked.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take. Gage still won't see me and we haven't heard from Alyssa yet."

"Have you talked to his lawyer?"

"Yeah, I talk to Gordon every night. He says Gage looks good, his bruise around his eye is going away and he's been lifting weights trying to keep his strength up. I just miss him so much."

"Has he told Gordon why he won't talk to you or see you?"

"No, he just thinks that I'm better off forgetting him. I can't forget him; his child is growing inside of me."

"He's probably just scared. He's been framed for murder and to make matters worse, the victim's sister came and positively ID'd the body. She also told us about the affair her sister was having with your husband."

"But we know it's a fake story. I just can't believe that her sister would go along with the ruse."

"Maybe the sister didn't know. Maybe this Candy chick told her sister she had an affair with your husband and the sister just believed her. From what I gathered, they sisters weren't all that close but they were all each other had left."

"Yeah, both parents are dead."

"So maybe the sister didn't know that the story was a lie. Just stay positive Sydney. Has Gordon said anything else about the witness statement that landed Gage in jail?"

"Just that he's had a private investigator following Morrison, but nothing yet."

"Maybe this Morrison guy just got his people confused."

"But why would Gage have those bruises on his hands?"

"He's your husband. Why would he have those bruises?"

"I don't know."

The door opened to Company B and in walked Hector Alfonzo, the neighboring ranch hand that Gage had helped out that day. He walked over to Walker's office and knocked.

"Come in."

Hector went inside and looked at Walker.

"Can I help you?" Walker asked.

"You are Ranger Walker?"

"Yes and you are?"

"My name is Hector. Trabajo para la familia Martin."

"Just a minute." Walker went to get Sydney. They came back inside. "Sydney this is Hector, he says he works for the Martin family. Doesn't their ranch neghbor your house?"

"Yeah it does," Sydney said as she turned to Hector. "Como podemos ayudarte?"

"Se trata de su esposo, Ranger Gage."

"What about Ranger Gage?" Walker asked.

"I heard he in jail. He nice man, he helps me sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Sydney asked.

"The other day, he help me load some hay. I wanted to thank him, but Senor Martin say he in jail."

"When did he help you?" Walker asked.

"Maybe a week ago. Maybe longer."

"Do you remember what he was wearing the day he helped you?" Sydney asked.

"Jeans, boots. T-shirt."

"What color shirt?" Sydney pressed the small Mexican man. If Gage had helped him on the same day he was arrested, this could prove he didn't commit the murder.

"Black, brown. I not sure."

Sydney looked at Walker. "Can any of this help him?"

"I don't know. Let me get Gordon down here, you get Mr. Hector down to Interrogation."

Sydney led the man out of the room and Walker picked up the phone. He called his father-in-law.

" _Gordon Cahill._ "

"Gordon, its Walker."

" _Is Alex okay? Is Angela okay?_ "

"They're fine."

" _Is Sydney okay?_ "

"That's why I'm calling. We just had a man come in, says he works for a neighboring family as a ranch hand. He told us Gage helped him load some hay bales, possibly on the day of the murder."

" _If Gage was loading hay bales that could explain the scraps on his hands._ "

"That's what we're thinking. Sydney wants you to come down and talk to the hand with us."

" _I'll be right there. Tell Sydney that Gage looks good. I saw him this morning._ "

"It's killing her that he won't see her."

" _I know that and I've tried to convince him to see her. He keeps saying that she's better off without him._ "

"He can be really stubborn sometimes," Walker said, thinking of the blonde ranger.

" _Yeah, a lot like someone else I know,_ " Gordon said, pointedly making a comment about his son-in-law. Walker laughed.

"I guess I can be stubborn too."

" _Try and keep Sydney calm, I'm on my way._ "

"See you soon Gordon." Walker hung up and then dialed his wife's number.

" _Alex Cahill-Walker._ "

"It's me."

" _How's Sydney?_ "

"We might have a break in the case. A hand from another ranch says Gage helped him load some hay the other day, possibly the day of the murder."

" _That's fantastic. That could clear him._ "

"It could. But I need you to do something for me."

" _What?_ "

"I haven't heard from Agent Birch in a few days. I want you to go in and get a meeting with her. You're a prosecutor; you can get a meeting with an inmate."

" _I'll do my best. I'll let you know what I find out,_ " Alex said just before she hung up the phone. Walker smiled and headed to interrogation.

Alex wasted no time in getting a meeting with Alyssa. She sat in the small private room and waited for them to bring her in. She stood when the door opened and Alyssa was led in.

"Ms. Westbrook."

"What do you want?" Alyssa said as the cop uncuffed one wrist before slapping it around the hook on the table. Then the guard left. Alex looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Mrs. Walker, you wouldn't be here unless your husband sent you. What do you want?"

"There might be a witness who can back up Gage's story. He said he hadn't heard from you in a few days, he wanted to know what you've learned."

"Hilary is definitely behind things. She said she wanted Sydney to know what it felt like to raise a child alone since Sydney had stolen Gage away and she was forced to raise Andrea alone. She has also told me her plans to get Sydney declared unfit in order for her half-sister to regain custody of Andrea. Her sister works here as a guard."

"Her sister works here?" Alex asked, shocked.

"Yeah. She hasn't told me which one it is yet, but she's eyeing me to join her organization. She thinks I might be useful to her especially since Candy is out of the picture."

"Did she have her killed?"

"My understanding is that Candy is still alive, based on the gist of conversation we had."

"But we have her body, the sister came and ID'd the body."

"I'd take another look at Candy's family."

"The only way that would work is if Candy was a twin."

"You said it, not me."

"I'll pass this information along to Walker. Just take care of yourself."

"I do what I do," Alyssa said as Alex stood. She walked to the door.

"On the gate!" Alex called. The guard opened the door and Alex left.

Sitting in interrogation, Sydney was biting her nails. Hector had been doing great as he relayed his story to Gordon but would it be enough? Would it get her husband out of jail? Would it put her family back together?

After a few minutes, Sydney, Walker and Gordon stepped out. Sydney faced the men.

"Is it going to be enough?"

"I'll contact the ADA. He will need to come and hear for himself, but I think it just might do it," Gordon said.

"Let's wait and see if Alex was able to get anything," Walker said. "I sent her to Gatesville to speak to Alyssa. We need as much firepower as we can get before we get Driscoll down here."

"Ask and ye shall receive," Alex said, coming into the hallway. She kissed her husband before pecking her dad on the cheek. She then turned to hug Sydney.

"What did Alyssa say?" Walker asked.

"Hilary is behind this mess. She got Candy to deliver the fake story in order to get Gage away from Sydney. She wanted Sydney to know what it feels like to raise a child on her own since you 'stole' Gage away and she had to raise Andie alone."

"She never had him! I can't steal something that was never hers!" Sydney cried.

"We know, honey. She also gave Alyssa the impression that Candy is still alive."

"Not possible, her sister was here to ID the body," Sydney said.

"Walker, was Candy a twin?" Alex asked.

"I never met the sister, but I can ask Johnson."

"If she was, that could explain a lot. Right now Hilary is trying to find room in her organization since Candy has had to go into hiding."

"Is she safe?" Walker asked.

"She says she's okay."

"So what now Walker?" Sydney asked.

"Let's look into the Duggan family tree."

It took another couple days but Walker, Sydney and Bobbie were able to get the birth records of Candace and Amanda Duggan. The girls were twins, Amanda being born first and Candace was born 10 minutes later. The girls' mother Paige Duggan had stood by her husband Willie while he peddled drugs all over the state of Texas.

When he finally got locked up, Paige took her chance and grabbed the girls, leaving their small home near Lake Texoma and coming to a small suburb out of Dallas. She tried her best to shield her daughters from their father's legacy but Candace was always in trouble, ditching school and getting arrested for joyriding at 14.

"So are we thinking Candy was capable of killing her sister?" Trivette asked.

"We can't rule anything out yet. Alex, do you think we have enough to go in front of Driscoll?" Walker asked.

"I'll get him down here," said the blonde ADA as she left the room.

"Sydney, I don't want to get your hopes up but…" Walker said.

"I know. I need to keep a level head."

"Sydney, everything will be fine," Bobbie said, slinging an arm around her new friend's shoulders. She and Bobbie had become fast friends over the last two weeks.

"I know, I know. I just miss him. This is the longest we've ever been apart in our whole partnership. "

"He will be home soon. You just gotta have faith," Bobbie said again.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW" THE SONG IS BY BRETT YOUNG AND WAS MERELY BORROWED FOR THIS CHAPTER. ALSO THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME FLUFFINESS TOWARDS THE END BUT AFTER EVERYTHING THEY'VE BEEN THROUGH, GAGE AND SYDNEY DESERVE IT.**

While Alex called Driscoll to come down and hear Hector's statement, Bobbie tried her best to comfort Sydney. Sydney sat at her desk, staring at a photo of her and Gage from a barbeque at Walker's. They were happy then, of course they weren't a couple, but they were happy.

Bobbie could see how hard this was all hitting Sydney. She hadn't really spoken since Alex went to make the call. All she could do was feel sorry for herself and her husband. Bobbie slowly stood and placed her hands on Sydney's shoulders.

"Would it make you feel better if we were at the meeting with Driscoll?"

"I don't know. I just want Gage."

"I know you do sweetie. Let's go see if we can sit in on the meeting," Bobbie said, urging her from the chair. Walker came through the door as the ladies were headed out.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"We're going to see if we can sit in on the meeting with Driscoll and Hector. I think it will help Sydney," Bobbie said. Walker agreed, Sydney looked miserable. The ladies headed down the hall and Walker thought to himself for a minute. Then donning his Stetson, headed back out the door.

Gage was sitting in his cell, alone like he spent most of his days. Being a ranger, he didn't necessarily get special treatment but Johnson had pulled a few strings to let him get some alone time in the yard. There he was able to lift the weights and punch around the bag a bit.

Johnson had managed to get him a photo of Sydney and he taped it the wall beside his cot. He had to know how bad he was hurting her by refusing to see her, but he thought it was better this way. At least this way, his family could have some semblance of a life. His children could grow up and at least have Sydney to take care of them.

Johnson appeared outside the door.

"You got a visitor."

"Is it my wife?"

"No."

"Okay." Gage stood and held his hands out the little hole in the door. Johnson placed the cuffs on him, more for show than anything. Then he unlocked the door and led Gage down the hall towards the private meeting room.

Gage thought Gordon had come to see him but was surprised when it was Walker instead. Johnson uncuffed him and Gage sat across from Walker.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come see how you're doing."

"Alright I guess."

"Then why are you refusing to see Sydney?"

"Because she deserves better than me," Gage said as he hung his head. "Sydney deserves a man who can be with her, not one rotting away in jail."

"She deserves her husband, the man who promised his love to her and pledged his life to her at my ranch. She deserves to have the one by her side that's always been there. She deserves you, Gage."

"Walker, what good am I for her now? I'm going to jail, probably for the rest of my life. I'm going to miss seeing my daughter grow up, miss her starting school, driving, dating. I'm going to miss seeing my newborn baby, watch as he grows, crawls, walks for the first time. I'm going to miss everything. I don't want them to see me in here, so I've done the best thing for everyone and removed myself from the equation."

"Gage, are you really that mule-headed? Not seeing you is making Sydney miserable. She has dedicated everything to getting you out of here."

"Is she taking care of herself? She needs to make sure she eats regularly and exercises," Gage started.

"She is. Alex has been helping her and so has Erika. We've all been helping her out and we've all been helping take care of Andie. But the one person she needs the most is you."

"Walker, I want to be with her more than anything. I meant everything I said to her the day I married her. I meant everything I told her when I gave her that ring."

"Then prove it to her. Don't give up so easily."

Gage chuckled. "CD used to tell me I was mule-headed."

"I know he did. He always seemed to know more about us than we thought. He always thought you and Sydney were meant to be together and I'm sure he would've liked to have been here for everything that's happened. My wedding, Angela's birth, Trivette's wedding, your wedding. But at least he's looking down on us and smiling."

"Yeah, I bet he is. He's probably up there making chili as we speak. Boy I could go for a bowl of that chili. The food in here isn't all that great."

"I bet." Walker reached under the table and pulled out a bag. It was from CD's. "Thought maybe we could have some lunch together."

"Is that allowed?"

"I pulled some strings."

"Thanks Walker."

"Just make sure you make all this up to Sydney when you get out of here," Walker said, handing him a bowl of chili.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you help out a hand at a neighboring ranch the day of the murder?"

"Yeah, it was Hector. He works for the Martin's. I usually go by their property when I walk," Gage said as he dug into the bowl. Halfway to his mouth, he stopped and looked at Walker. "Wait a minute!"

"We already know. He came into the station to tell us you helped him."

"That means I have someone who can testify for my alibi."

"We know."

"Then we gotta call Gordon and Driscoll."

"Where do you think they are right now? Gordon has called Driscoll and he's meeting with Hector."

Sydney and Bobbie were allowed to watch from behind the glass as Driscoll, Gordon, Alex and Hector talked.

"Mr. Alfonzo, you say that you saw Mr. Gage on the afternoon of the 12th?"

"Si, senor."

"Can you answer in English please?"

"Oh, I sorry. Yes."

"And what was Mr. Gage wearing?"

"Boots, jeans, shirt. Brown shirt."

"And Mr. Gage helped you load some hay bales?"

"Yes, Gage help me."

"Did Mr. Gage seem upset about anything?"

"He was quiet. He usually laugh or talk to me when he help."

"So he has helped you before?"

"Few times. Usually late in afternoon. Sometime he bring daughter by to see horses. Mr. Martin let her pet the horses."

"And where did Mr. Gage go when he finished helping you?"

"Home. His wife pregnant. He very excited for baby. Told me he hope for boy."

"Gage told me he thought the baby was a girl," Sydney said to Bobbie. She laughed and they turned their attention back to the glass.

"So you didn't see the blonde woman that he was supposed to be fighting with?" Driscoll asked.

"No, Gage no fight with anyone. He kind and gentle man."

"Why did you wait so long to come forward?"

"I not know he in jail. Mr. Martin told me this afternoon. I come right here."

"Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Alfonzo. We'll be in touch," Driscoll said as he shook Hector's hand. An officer came in and escorted Hector out. Alex and Gordon looked at Driscoll.

"With that testimony, you have enough to drop the charges against my client," Gordon said.

"Still doesn't explain how the other witness saw Mr. Gage with the victim."

"The other witness was lying. According to Ranger Walker, the witness spent too much time looking at the other photos but mere seconds looking at my client's. It was a setup," Gordon said.

"We also have reason to believe that the victim was actually Amanda Duggan, not Candace," Alex added.

"What evidence do you have of that?" Driscoll asked.

"We have received information that this whole ordeal was a setup by an inmate at the Gatesville Women's Correctional Facility in an attempt to seek revenge against Ranger Gage and his wife Ranger Cooke," Alex said. "There is an undercover agent at Gatesville who has befriended the inmate and the inmate revealed her plans as well as giving the impression that Candace Duggan is alive and well."

"I'll have to speak with the DA before we can consider dropping charges. I'll be in touch," Driscoll said as he gathered his briefcase and left the room. Sydney and Bobbie burst through the door.

"Did he drop the charges?" Sydney asked.

"He needs to speak with the DA but I think we did a good job presenting the evidence," Alex said.

"Don't worry, Sydney. We should hear soon," Gordon added.

"Gordon, can you go see him please?" Sydney asked.

"Of course. Would you like me to pass on a message?"

"Tell him I love him and so does our daughter and our son."

"Sydney, did you find out the gender yet?" Alex asked.

"No, it's just a feeling I have."

"I will tell him," Gordon said with a smile as he kissed Sydney's cheek. He gave his daughter a kiss and said goodbye to the ladies.

Walker and Gage were still eating when Gordon walked in.

"You let him in but not your wife?" Gordon asked.

"I thought it was you. Johnson didn't tell me it was Walker."

"Besides, I brought him some real food. Of course he let me in," Walker said.

"Well, I come bearing a message from Sydney," Gordon said to Gage.

"What?"

"She said to tell you she loves you and so does your daughter and your son."

"She's not far enough along to know, is she?" Walker asked.

"No. She told me that a few weeks ago. She said she had a feeling it was a boy."

"Either way, they all love you," Gordon said.

"I love them too. I just wish I could be there with them," Gage replied as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Looks like you're getting your wish, Ranger Gage," said the voice at the door. Everyone turned and saw ADA Driscoll standing there.

"What do you mean?" Gage asked, standing.

"In light of the testimony received from Hector Alfonzo and the undercover investigation at Gatesville, the DA has agreed to drop all charges against you. You are free to go," Driscoll said.

"I'm really free?"

"Yes you are. Good luck to you son."

"What about Candy's killer?"

"It appears the victim was actually her sister Amanda Duggan. Candace Duggan has assumed her sister's identity. We are currently trying to locate her."

"If you need help from the rangers, please let us know," Walker said, standing and shaking Driscoll's hand.

"We might just do that. Thank you Ranger Walker. Good luck Ranger Gage," he said again as he left the room. Johnson walked in with the bag of Gage's personal effects.

"I don't want to see you back here, you understand?" Johnson said to Gage.

"Oh I get it. Thanks for everything though Johnson, you really saved my butt."

"Anytime Ranger. Now go home to your wife."

As Walker, Gordon and Gage left the jail, Gage suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Walker asked.

"I've been such an ass to Syd; I can't just expect her to forgive me. I need to do something big."

"Like what?" Gordon asked.

"Walker, is anyone in that safe house we were in?"

"No, it should be vacant."

"I hate to ask, but could you figure a way to get Syd there tonight? And maybe watch Andie tonight? I have a lot of making up to do to Syd."

"I think we might just be able to manage that."

"Great. I just need to get my car and head to the store."

"Let me give you a lift," Walker said.

"Thanks for everything Gordon."

"Anytime Gage. Just make sure you apologize to your wife."

"Oh I will."

Walker agreed to keep it a secret that Gage was free so he could surprise Sydney. He and Gage went shopping and he dropped Gage off at the safe house around 4 pm so he could get started on his plan. Heading back to the office, he had to figure out how to get Sydney there.

He saw Alex as he pulled into his parking spot. She waited for him to get out of the truck and join her on the sidewalk.

"Where you been Cowboy?"

"Alex, if I tell you a secret, can you actually keep it a secret?"

"Walker," Alex warned.

"Gage is out of jail. Driscoll dropped the charges."

"Oh that's wonderful! Where is he?"

"He's setting up some surprise for Sydney. I told him we would watch Andie tonight. He's at the safe house that he proposed to her at."

"Oh, Walker! This is so romantic."

"Now I just have to figure a way to get Sydney there."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"I have no idea. But I need to think of something."

"Tell her to take a night for herself. You know that she had good memories at the safe house and have her go there. Tell her we should hear from the DA tomorrow and she needs to be in a good place tonight."

"Why don't you tell her that? Might sound better coming from you?" Walker asked his wife.

"Fine, I will. Come on Cowboy."

They went up to Company B and saw Sydney sitting at her desk, still staring at the photo. She looked so depressed. Walker and Alex walked over.

"Sydney? Honey?" Alex asked.

"What is it Alex?"

"Sydney, you look so miserable. Why don't you take a night to yourself? Walker and I can watch Andie."

"I can't be in the house alone. Everything reminds me of him."

"I know it does, sweetie, but why not go somewhere else? You know where you should go, that safe house you guys were in. You said it held special memories for you since that's where he proposed."

"Yeah, it does. But I'm afraid it's going to make me more miserable."

"You never know unless you try. We probably won't hear from the DA until tomorrow anyways," Walker said.

"Walker's right, just take a night. We will watch Andie and if anything happens, we can call you. Will you do it for us, please?" Alex asked.

Sydney sighed. She knew Alex wouldn't let it go unless she went. "Alright, I'll go."

"Why don't you take off now?" Walker asked.

"You don't need me?"

"Just go take care of yourself."

"Alright, I'm gone." Sydney stood up and headed out the door. Walker and Alex shared a knowing smile. Tonight, Sydney was going to get her groove back.

The sun was beginning to set as Sydney pulled up to the safe house. She got out of the car, just looking at the sunset and wishing Gage was there to wrap his arms around her. One of their favorite things to do together was watching the sunset in each other's arms. Would she ever be able to hold him again?

She headed for the door but paused before she opened it. What was that noise? It sounded like music coming from inside the house. She reached for her gun, but in Walker's rush to get her out of the office, she had left it behind. Cautiously she opened the door and stood openmouthed and dumbfounded in the entrance.

Candles were everywhere flickering gently across the furniture, making the sunset seem ever redder. A wonderful smell permeated from the kitchen and she could see a fire burning bright in the fireplace. Sydney took one small step inside the house and closed the door.

Then she heard the music.

 _I can't count the times_ _  
_ _I almost said what's on my mind_ _  
_ _But I didn't_ _  
_ _Just the other day_ _  
_ _I wrote down all the things I'd say_ _  
_ _But I couldn't_ _  
_ _I just couldn't_ _  
_ _Baby I know that you've been wondering_ _  
_ _Mmm, so here goes nothing_

She knew the song, it was by Brett Young. She had heard Gage sing it in the car a couple times and she always thought it was the perfect song for them.

 _In case you didn't know_ _  
_ _Baby I'm crazy 'bout you_ _  
_ _And I would be lying if I said_ _  
_ _That I could live this life without you_ _  
_ _Even though I don't tell you all the time_ _  
_ _You had my heart a long, long_ _time ago_ _  
_ _In case you didn't know_

She walked over to the couch and sat down. She saw a note on the coffee table. Picking it up, she recognized the words as Gage's wedding vows.

" **Sydney, I have loved you from the moment I saw you. Nobody has ever understood me the way you do and I don't think anyone ever will. There isn't anything I don't love about you; the way your eyes light up when you pin me to the mat during a workout or the way your hair bounces while you go jogging. The way you smile when you look at Angela or the way you plant your hands on your hips when I do something wrong. It all just makes me fall a little bit more in love with you every day. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives seeing all those same expressions and maybe even a few new ones. I love you Sydney Cooke and today I'm honored to become your husband."**

Sydney felt a tear well up in her eye. Then came the next verse of the song.

 _The way you look tonight_ _  
_ _That second glass of wine_ _  
_ _That did it, mmm_ _  
_ _There was something 'bout that kiss_ _  
_ _Girl it did me in_ _  
_ _Got me thinking_ _  
_ _I'm thinking_ _  
_ _One of the things that I've been feeling_ _  
_ _Mmm it's time you hear 'em_

Sydney felt someone behind her but she didn't have to look up to see who it was. The first thing she noticed was that smell, that warm and spicy scent that was unique to her husband. His arms went around her as he settled beside her on couch. She turned to face him as she heard the chorus.

 _In case you didn't know_ _  
_ _Baby I'm crazy 'bout you_ _  
_ _And I would be lying if I said_ _  
_ _That I could live this life without you_ _  
_ _Even though I don't tell you all the time_ _  
_ _You had my heart a long, long time ago_ _  
_ _In case you didn't know_

"Is it really you?" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"It's really me."

"How?"

"DA dropped the charges. I'm a free man."

"How did you do all this?"

"I had some help," he said, flashing her the trademark Gage grin.

 _You've got all of me_ _  
_ _I belong to you_ _  
_ _Yeah you're my everything_

"Walker?"

"Yeah. I know I completely mess things up but I'm hoping this makes up for everything."

Gage leaned down and kissed her, soft and sweet. She parted her lips, allowing him access. His tongue slid in her mouth and he tasted her. Her arms went around his neck, her fingers getting lost in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the couch. He laid her gently on the floor in front of the fire.

 _In case you didn't know_ _  
_ _I'm crazy 'bout you_ _  
_ _I would be lying if I said_ _  
_ _That I could live this life without you_ _  
_ _Even though I don't tell you all the time_ _  
_ _You had my heart a long, long time ago_ _  
_ _Yeah you had my heart a long, long time ago_ _  
_ _Mmm, in case you didn't know_ _  
_ _No, no in case you didn't know_

He trailed kisses down her neck as her head rolled back. Her nimble fingers went to work on his shirt, yanking it from his jeans and pulling it over his head. He unbuttoned her shirt and caressed his hand over the lacy fabric of her bra. He slowly reached his hand around to unclasp it, pulling it from her body.

He lowered his head and feasted on her skin, sending sparks through her. His hands travelled down her body, unsnapping her jeans and sliding them off her delicious legs. Her hands reached for his belt, popping it and pulling it away from him. She fought the button and slid the zipper down. Gage stood, stripping off his jeans and his boxers before rejoining her and sliding the silky panties down her legs.

He kissed her again as his hand made its way down her body. A moan escaped her throat as his fingers found their way inside her. She arched under his touch before whispering in his ear.

"Make love to me, Gage."

"Can do Shorty."

Bracing her between his arms, he entered her. Her legs went around him, pulling him closer to her as she arched her hips. Her eyes closed, reveling in the sensations he was creating in her. Gage kept his eyes open, measuring her pleasure by the look on her face.

His movements were slow and deliberate but as he got closer to the edge, he quickened the pace. His final thrust into her and the whole room was a mix of their moans and murmurs. Gage stilled against her and his breath was ragged. Sydney opened her eyes and looked deeply into his sparkling blue eyes.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. Can you ever forgive me? I was such an idiot to think you'd be better off without me."

"I think after everything you've done, I might be able to forgive you," she said almost shyly.

"What else can I do to make it up to you?"

"How about some dinner?"

"I thought you said it was me who always thought about food?"

"Well this baby is hungry and it smells delicious."

"Thank you. Walker got the recipe from Alex and told me how to make it. I wanted everything to be perfect for you."

"Gage, as long as I'm with you, I could be happy with takeout and it would still be perfect."

"You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"That's my line," she said with a giggle as Gage rolled off of her and helped her up. He led her back to the couch as he disappeared in the kitchen. He returned with two plates of food and a couple glasses of sparkling cider.

"For you," he said offering her a plate. She took it and patted the seat beside her.

"Now this is perfect," Sydney said, taking the first bite. Gage had done a great job, this food was delicious. The rest of the meal was quiet with some light conversation about what's been going on since Gage got arrested.

As they finished dinner, Gage took Sydney's hand and led her up the stairs. He walked her to the bedroom they shared their last time here and opened the door. He had covered the bed with rose petals, pink and red. More candles accompanied the rose petals and Sydney turned in his arms.

"You really have thought of everything, did you?"

"All for you, Mrs. Gage, all for you," he whispered as he kissed her again and she dragged him to the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

When Gage awoke the next morning, he was surprised to feel a soft mattress beneath him instead of the hard cot of his jail bed. He stretched before opening his eyes and felt a weight against his chest. He slowly opened his eyes to see a dark head of hair lying on his chest and a small, slender arm around his waist. Shaking the cobwebs loose from his head, he remembered that he was no longer in jail and that the woman lying next to him was his wife.

A quick glance around the room reminded him of the night before. His heartfelt and sincere apology to Sydney, the romantic dinner he had made for them, making love in front of the fireplace before going upstairs for more. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but something was so much better when they made love now. Perhaps it was the fact that he knew she was growing a life inside of her that made it better. Either way, he was happy to know he was back where he belonged.

Sydney began to stir beside him as she leaned her head up and her eyes fluttered open. Her warm brown eyes fixed on his blue ones as she whispered.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Well you did tell me I was all your dreams coming true," Gage said in his true fashion with a hint of teasing in his voice. Sydney elbowed him in his ribs and he chuckled again. "You sure are feisty when you wake up."

"Only when it comes to you Francis."

"Have I ever told you how much I love hearing my name on your lips?"

"Nope."

"Well, I do."

"Glad to hear it, Francis," Sydney said as she reached up to kiss him. He parted his lips and she slid her tongue in his mouth, teasing his own with a fever. All too quickly, she pulled back from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just love being with you here."

"But?"

"But nothing. Being here with you is all I could ever want."

"Wouldn't you much rather be at home in our bed?"

"Well, maybe," she said with a laugh. She sat up and stretched. "What time is Walker expecting us back?"

"He didn't say. But I can't wait to see Andie. I've missed her so much."

"She's missed you too. She kept asking where you were."

"What did you tell her?" he asked, also sitting up.

"That you were on an assignment but you would be home as soon as you could."

"I'm just glad I get to come home now and not in 15-20 years."

"I would've done everything in my power to get you home," Sydney said, looking deep into his eyes.

"I know, Walker told me. But I truly am sorry for what I did. I should never have pushed you away."

"Gage, we don't have to talk about that anymore. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same."

"I just want to know you forgive me."

"Didn't I show you last night how much I forgive you?"

"Yes you did," Gage said as he thought back to the passionate night he spent with his wife. It had reminded him of their honeymoon where they had spent the entire time in bed.

"So why don't we grab a shower and get home to our daughter?" Sydney asked as she stood. Gage noticed, probably for the first time since he was released, how big her belly was getting.

"You are so beautiful when you're pregnant."

"This is the first time I've been pregnant."

"I know, but you're even more beautiful now than the day I married you."

"Gage! You're making me blush."

"So? It's sexy on you."

"Okay, maybe a cold shower for you," she replied with a laugh.

"If you're in it with me, you can warm anything up."

"Okay, guess I'm showering alone then," she called out as she headed for the bathroom. Gage scrambled out of bed and joined her.

Alex was just finishing getting breakfast for Andie when she heard a car pull in. Going to the window, she saw Jimmy and Erika coming up the walk. She opened the door for her friends.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We went by the jail to try and see Gage. He wasn't there. Johnson said he left yesterday with Walker. What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"Shhh, Andie doesn't know yet," Alex said, stepping out onto the porch and closing the door. She faced her friends. "The DA dropped the charges; Gage is a free man now."

"So where is he? Does Sydney know?" Erika asked.

"She does. He set up a surprise for her at the safe house that he proposed at."

"Oh that is so sweet," Erika said, a tear forming in her eye. Her hormones were certainly raging today.

"They'll be here sometime today. Gage told Walker he wanted to surprise Andie too."

"Why didn't Walker tell me?" Jimmy asked.

"Because Walker wanted to keep it a secret," Walker said as he joined the group on the porch.

"But you told Alex."

"She had to help me get Sydney to the house."

"Oh sure, that's just an excuse," Jimmy said.

"Trivette, nobody was keeping you in the dark on purpose. Gage asked me not to tell anyone because he wanted to surprise Sydney. But I needed Alex's help to get Sydney to the safe house."

"And what a good job you guys both did," Gage said as he and Sydney came up the walkway. Everyone turned and within minutes, they had crowded around their friends.

"I'm so glad to hear the charges were dropped," Erika said, hugging Gage tightly.

"It's good to see you back on this side of the bars, buddy," Jimmy added, giving Gage a pat on the back.

"Trust me; it's good to be back on this side. I never want to know what that's like again," Gage replied as he looked down to his wife. Sydney hadn't left his side since they got out of the car and he knew she never would.

"Where's Andie?" Sydney asked.

"Having breakfast. Would you like me to get her?" Alex asked.

"Oh, let me surprise her," Gage said as he went to the door. The group followed behind him. He tiptoed to the kitchen and saw his beautiful little daughter, sitting at Walker's table eating her eggs and her face covered with ketchup. She definitely ate like her father.

Gage leaned over and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's Daddy," Gage whispered in her ear. Andie spun around and her little arms went around Gage's neck.

"Daddy!" Andie cried as she gave him a big kiss on the cheek, smearing ketchup on his face. He held her tight as he could, knowing he never wanted to be away from her again.

"Did you miss me?" he asked her a moment later.

"Duh. Where were you?"

"I had to take care of some things, but I'm here now."

"Daddy, did you miss me and Mommy and the baby?"

"Of course I did."

"Are you going to go away again?"

"Not for a while."

"Good cause I missed you."

"I know." He held her a little while longer before the family called goodbye to their friends and went home.

As promised, Driscoll had asked the rangers for help in locating Candace Duggan. It had been two months and nobody had seen or heard from her. She was the key to closing the case and finally knowing what happened with her sister Amanda.

Gage sat at his desk, watching his wife who sat across from him. Now that he was back, she was back on desk duty. But Gage still needed a partner for the time being and Walker had asked Bobbie to stay and work with Gage. At least Sydney wouldn't have to worry about her.

"What are you staring at Francis?" his wife said to him.

"My beautiful wife, growing big with my baby."

"And bigger and bigger," Sydney added.

"You still look amazing."

"Yeah a big amazing whale."

"Oh stop Sydney, you look amazing," Bobbie said, coming in and overhearing Sydney's comment.

"Thank you Bobbie. I've been trying to tell her that but she won't listen to me," Gage said.

"Well you're a man, why would a woman listen to a man?" Bobbie said with a laugh. Sydney chuckled too.

"Okay, I can see I'm outnumbered. I'm going for coffee. Can I bring either of you back anything?" he asked.

"I'd love a coffee, thanks Gage," Bobbie said.

"You know what I would love? I would love a pineapple-mango smoothie with tabasco sauce," Sydney said.

Gage looked at his wife. Her cravings were some of the weirdest combinations ever and he was surprised that she willingly ate them. Then he remembered Walker telling him about Alex wanting toast with peanut butter, mayo, mustard and hot sauce.

"Coming right up. You want the tabasco in the smoothie?"

"Yes please."

"Be right back." Gage left the office and headed for the elevator.

As he got off on the ground floor and headed for the coffee shop next to the building, his phone rang.

"Gage."

" _Please don't hang up._ "

"You have some nerve calling me."

" _I know you're mad and you have every right to be but please don't hang up._ "

"Why should I listen to you?"

" _Because I'm scared. I think she's going to kill me._ "

"Who?"

" _Sabrina._ "

When Gage walked back in to the office, he handed the cups to Sydney and Bobbie before heading for Walker's office. He closed the door behind him. Walker looked up.

"Need something Gage?"

"You'll never guess who just called me."

"Who?"

"Candace Duggan."

"Are you sure?"

"I know her voice, Walker. It was Candace."

"What did she want?"

"She thinks someone is going to kill her."

"Why would someone want to kill her?"

"Because I'm not in jail anymore."

"Did she say who it was?"

"Yeah, someone woman named Sabrina. Apparently that's who hired her to make the statement against me. Candace has asked to meet with me."

"You're not going alone."

"I know."

"I'm going with you."

"What about Syd and Bobbie?"

"I'll have Bobbie help Trivette while we go talk to Candace. Let's not say anything to Sydney just yet."

"She won't like that I'm keeping something from her."

"She can get mad if she wants but you tell her it was a direct order from me. Let's go," Walker said, standing and grabbing his Stetson. Gage followed him out as they called goodbye to their coworkers.

Half an hour later, Gage and Walker arrived at the seediest motel they had ever seen, aptly named the Red Rose Inn. Candace had told Gage she was staying in room 124. He knocked on the door.

It opened slowly, the security chain still in place. A scared face peaked outside.

"Gage?"

"Yeah."

The door closed, the chain slid out of place and then the door opened fully. Candace was standing there, looking more scared than ever as Gage and Walker entered the room.

"I'm glad you came," she said.

"It wasn't my choice, believe me," Gage said, looking around the room.

"I know and I'm sorry for everything."

"Sorry doesn't make up for sending me to prison nor trying to ruin my life, does it?" he asked, his focus coming back to Candace.

"Look, I know it was a rotten thing to do but I was desperate. I needed the cash and Sabrina said it would be easy money."

"Who's Sabrina?" Walker asked.

"I met her in a bar. I was there, drowning my sorrows after being dumped again when she stopped at the bar. She sat next to me and asked if I wanted to make some quick cash. I thought she meant drugs but when we got outside she told me what she wanted me to do."

"Which was?" Walker asked.

"Make a statement against Gage, claiming he had assaulted me. She told me where you guys all worked, told me to wait until you guys were gone and then go in. I was to look for Ranger Cooke and give her my statement."

"Did you know Ranger Cooke is my wife?" Gage asked.

"Yeah, Sabrina told me."

"What were you supposed to do after making the statement?" Walker asked.

"Relay the same statement to Erika Trivette at the H.O.P.E. center."

"Why?" Gage asked.

"To give my statement more credibility. Sabrina somehow knew that Erika would call her husband and if I gave enough vague details, everything would point to you."

"What about your sister's death?" Walker asked.

"That was an accident. We were arguing and she grabbed my arm. When I turned around, she went down the stairs. I ran to her but she was dead. I panicked. I didn't know what to do."

"You could've just called the police. If it was an accident," Gage said.

"I thought I would be blamed. I couldn't handle going to prison. So I called Sabrina. Told her that unless she wanted you guys to know what she paid me to do, she was going to have to help me. She seemed almost excited to learn Mandy was my twin. She told me I had one more phone call to make and then I was going to 'die'."

"The 911 call," Gage said.

"Yeah, Sabrina had one of her guys drop my sister's body off on RT 46 and I made the call from the bar we met in. Sabrina said they couldn't track a cell phone signal and that after I made the call, I had to become Mandy."

"Who dumped the body?" Walker asked.

"A guy that does favors for Sabrina, Ryder something."

"Ryder Morrison," Gage said.

"Yeah. Anyways I made the call and that was that. I watched as they took Mandy away. Then Sabrina called to tell me where I could find my bonus and that if I ever said anything to anyone, I would be joining the rest of my family. I've been feeling like someone has been following me lately. I think Sabrina is going to make good on her threat."

"Did Sabrina ever tell you anything else about herself or why she wanted you to make the statement in the first place?" Walker asked.

"No, but she got a couple phone calls when we were together."

"Do you remember anything that was said on those calls?" Gage asked.

"Pretty basic stuff. 'It's being taken care of' and 'Don't worry, soon she'll know your pain' and 'I know I promised Mama I'd look out for you'."

"So what do we do now?" Gage asked Walker. The older ranger seemed lost in his thoughts as he contemplated what to do.

"We'll take her back to the ranch. She'll be safe there," Walker said.

"What do we tell Alex and Sydney?"

"I don't know yet."

"You know Syd's not going to be happy about this," Gage said.

"Yeah well, it's our jobs to protect her. We took an oath and now we have to do our job, no matter how much it's going to upset our wives."

"Then let's go. The sooner I can try to explain this to Syd, the better."

Walker helped Candace gather what few belongings she had and they escorted her to the truck. She climbed in, sitting between Gage and Walker as he headed for the ranch.

Alex was sitting at the kitchen table, preparing for Erika's baby shower that she was hosting the next day when she heard her husband come in the front door. She went to greet him only to find he wasn't alone.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Alex, meet Candace Duggan. Candace, this is my wife, Alex."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Walker."

"Walker, may I speak to you in the kitchen?" Alex asked. Walker followed his wife. "What is she doing here?" Alex whispered at him.

"She called Gage, asked to meet. Someone is trying to kill her."

"But why is she here?"

"I think this is the safest place for her right now."

"Walker, we have Erika's baby shower here tomorrow."

"I know. Maybe you can include Candace."

"Sydney will be here, did you forget about that?"

"No."

"You really think she's going to want to be around the woman who put her husband in jail?"

"Gage is going to tell Sydney about Candace tonight. We have to help her, Alex. It's our job as Texas Rangers."

"I know, but you know how Sydney is going to react."

Sydney knew there was something that Gage wasn't telling her. The whole ride home after he got back from wherever with Walker was silent, except for Andie singing her ABC's in the backseat.

When they got home, Andie went to play on the swing set as Gage and Sydney cuddled on the porch swing. Sydney looked at her husband.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gage I know you. I know when you're hiding something. What is it?"

Gage took a deep breath. "Can you promise you're not going to get mad?"

"I make no promises. Tell me."

"I got a phone call today."

"Okay."

"From Candace Duggan."

Sydney flew up from the swing. She wanted to scream, yell, do anything but she knew Andie was close by. She slowly sat back down and looked at her husband.

"Why?"

"She thinks someone is trying to kill her."

"Maybe they should."

"Syd…"

"Gage, I'm not going to apologize for saying it. That woman put our family through hell and you're acting like its fine that she called you."

"Look, I can't believe she called me either but Walker said we have to help her, it's our job. I don't want to help her but Walker thinks that this Sabrina woman could be tied to Hilary somehow since we know what Special Agent Birch told Alex."

"So where is she now? Some safe house or something?"

"Actually, she's at Walker's ranch."

"She's what?"

"Walker took her to the ranch. He figures it's the safest place for her."

"Oh isn't this just great," Sydney said, flopping back on the swing and pulling her legs up. She wrapped her arms around her knees the best she could with her belly getting in the way.

"It will be okay, Syd."

"Gage, Erika's baby shower is tomorrow at Walker's ranch. You honestly expect me to go up there to help one of my best friends celebrate her upcoming baby with that woman in the house?"

"Look, I didn't want her to go there anymore than you want her there. But Walker thinks it's the safest place for her. I wanted to tell you when she called, but Walker said we needed to talk to her first. You can get mad at me all you want, Walker told me to tell you it was a direct order from him, but it's still not going to change the fact that Candace is staying with the Walkers until we can find out how Sabrina is connected to Hilary. First thing tomorrow, Walker is going to call Driscoll and find out what he can offer Candace in exchange for her turning state's witness."

"Does Walker want you there?"

"Probably, why?"

"We have an ultrasound tomorrow morning. We can finally find out if the baby is a boy or girl."

Gage wrapped an arm around his wife. "I want to be surprised. I think it will be better that way, don't you?"

"Actually I do. I just didn't think you'd want to wait to know."

"As long as the baby is healthy, that's all that matters."

"I love you Gage."

"I love you too Syd."

Sydney stood up and began to walk inside.

"Where are you going?" her husband called out to her.

"Before I can go up there for the baby shower tomorrow, I need to speak to Candace. It's time I got a few things off my chest."

"Syd…"

"Gage, just stay with Andie. I'll be back soon."

Alex was almost expecting Sydney to show up at her house. She opened the door and hugged her friend.

"Gage told you?"

"Yup. Where is she Alex?"

"Guest room, right through there," Alex said, pointing. Sydney went to the guest room door and knocked.

"Come in."

Sydney opened the door and came face to face with Candace Duggan.

"Ranger Cooke?"

"Call me Sydney. After all you did try to destroy my family, so I guess you can call me by my first name."

"I'm really sorry, Sydney."

"Don't. I came here to get a few things off my chest and you're going to listen."

"Okay."

"First off, I don't even know why Walker would bring you here. You tried to destroy my family, send my husband to prison and take him away from our children and for what? Because someone paid you to do it? Not a good enough reason if you ask me.

I want to know why. I want to know why you targeted us. What did we ever do to you? Oh that's right, we didn't do anything to you, you decided to help someone else exact revenge on us for no reason other than your own personal greed."

Candace sat and listened to Sydney, knowing the lady ranger was right. There was no other way to explain it other than Sydney was right. Quietly, Candace took a breath and looked at Sydney.

"I know I have no right to ask Gage or any of the other rangers for help, but I don't know what else to do. I'm scared; Sabrina is going to kill me. Now that she knows Gage isn't in jail anymore and that the rangers have been looking for me, it's just aa matter of time before she finds me and kills me."

"Walker isn't going to let that happen."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Walker is right; the ranch is the safest place you could be. Just because I don't agree with him on your being here, doesn't mean he isn't right."

"Sydney, if it makes any difference, I felt like dirt when I made that fake statement to you."

"It helps a little. That means you have a conscience. Maybe that's something we can work with. Just know one thing, Candace."

"What's that?"

"Come near my husband again and you won't have to worry about Sabrina. I will become your worst nightmare."

"Understood."

"Good. Now we are having a baby shower here tomorrow for Erika Trivette. You should join us."

"I don't want to impose."

"If you're going to be here, you might as well come. I'm sure we can all be adults and come together for Erika and her baby."

"Thank you Sydney."

"Don't. It's too soon for that. Let's just leave it at 'I'll see you tomorrow' and be done with it. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Sydney turned on her heel and headed for the door. It might not have been the best time to have that conversation but she needed Candace to know where she stood.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M GOING TO TRY TO GET THIS FINISHED SOON, SO JUST BEAR WITH ME. I KNOW HOW ITS GOING TO END, I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW I'M GOING TO GET THERE. SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY, THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, I AGREE BUT IT FELT LIKE A NATURAL PLACE TO STOP. THE THOUGHT OF HOW I WANTED TO REACH THE END CAME TO ME IN A DREAM LAST NIGHT AND HERE IT IS. CHAPTER 8 WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY AND I'M WORKING ON THAT NOW. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS HELPFUL AND DON'T BE AFRAID TO SEND ME A PM IF YOU HAVE A SUGGESTION OF SOMETHING YOU'D LIKE TO SEE IN MY STORIES.**

When Sydney got home, Gage was waiting for her. She sat down next to him on the couch and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"She knows where I stand."

"Syd, you really don't have to deal with her if you don't want to."

"Gage, like it or not, she's staying with Walker until we can find out who Sabrina is and if she's after Candace. I can't stand the woman but we took an oath as peace officers to protect and serve."

"I know. I just don't want you worrying about her. We have so many other things to worry about, like our baby."

"Are you sure you don't want to find out?" she asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to be surprised with you."

"I love you Gage."

"I love you too Syd."

Together they stood up and Gage locked the door and set the alarm. Then, hand in hand, they went upstairs to their bedroom, each one anxious for the upcoming day.

After a visit with the doctor, Dr. Dixon was happy to report that their baby was growing beautifully and was healthy. Sydney was in good health as well and everything was progressing as it should. She was surprised when they both declined to know the sex of the baby. She thought for sure there was going to be an argument like most couples.

Soon Gage was dropping Sydney off at Walker's while he headed into the office to meet with Walker and Driscoll. Sydney walked in the front door and smiled as Alex came from the kitchen.

"How was your appointment?"

"Perfect. Baby is growing just as they expect."

"Did you find out the gender?" Alex asked.

"Nope."

"Is Gage upset?"

"Actually it was his idea not to find out."

"Really?" Alex asked as she led Sydney into the kitchen to finish the sandwiches.

"Yup. Alex, how did I get so lucky to have him?"

"Because he loves you and only wants you."

"Speaking of, where is she?"

"Upstairs, in the bathroom."

"Ugh." Sydney sat down at the table and sighed.

"Sydney, everything will be fine. I'm sure Driscoll will offer her immunity for testifying against Sabrina, once the rangers locate her. He may even offer witness protection."

"Alex, you know as well as I do, the rangers are spread pretty thin especially with me being out."

"I know. Walker was even talking about bringing in another permanent ranger for when Bobbie goes back to San Antonio."

"You know, I like Bobbie. Why doesn't Walker just ask her to stay?"

"She would but her life is in San Antonio. Her mother is there and she helps with Bobbie's daughter. I bet neither of them would want to uproot their lives and come back to Dallas after everything that happened here."

"Yeah, Bobbie was telling me a little bit about it."

"I'm glad Walker was there for her."

Changing the subject, Sydney looked at the counter. It was filled with small trays of sandwiches, cookies, cupcakes, fruit and veggies.

"Can I help with anything Alex?"

"I'm good. Everything is just about set. All we're missing is Erika and the other guests."

Candace came downstairs and saw the two women in the kitchen.

"Good morning Alex."

"Good morning."

"Sydney."

"Candace."

"Anything I can do to help Alex?"

"No I think we're just about set."

"Okay."

"Would you like something to drink?" Alex asked, always the gracious hostess.

"No thanks."

"Okay, well Erika should be here any minute so why don't we go to the living room?"

Alex led the way and the women sat and waited. Erika showed up a few minutes later, too nervous about the party to notice the awkward tension.

"Alex, are you sure everything is ready?" Erika asked.

"Everything is fine. Why don't you sit down?"

"I'm too nervous to sit down."

"Why are you nervous Erika?" Sydney asked.

"It's just that I haven't seen some of my friends in a long time and since we had a small private wedding, I felt weird inviting them for the baby shower."

"Everything will be fine," Alex said, comforting their friend.

"I know. I'm just anxious to have this baby."

"I'm surprised you convinced Jimmy to wait to know the sex of the baby," Sydney commented.

"How did you convince Gage?" Erika asked.

"It was his idea. He wants to be surprised and so do I."

Candace was quiet throughout the exchange. She didn't really fit in with the women and knew they were just being nice by including her.

Before too long, the other guests had arrived. Everyone crowded around as Erika opened the presents from her friends and they shared a light lunch filled with conversations about the baby.

Candace had snuck into the kitchen and was sitting at the table when Sydney went to get a refill on the lemonade.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Just taking a break."

"Why?"

"Sydney, I know the only reason you've all asked me to be here today is because Walker wants me to stay here until they find Sabrina. There's really no need for you to include me when it's clear you all hate me."

Sydney sighed. "It's not that we hate you. What you did was wrong and the reasons why you did it were wrong. You thought it was perfectly fine to try and destroy someone's life for money. You tried to take away my husband, the man I need more than anything. You tried to take away the father of my children, who need him more than anything. Don't you see how wrong that was?"

"Of course I do and like I told you last night, I feel terrible about it. I know I shouldn't have done it but I felt trapped. Growing up as the daughter of a career criminal, I never felt like I had much of a chance. Mandy was always the one with options in life. She was so much better than me. I didn't know how to keep myself from getting in trouble and I guess Sabina prayed on that fear. Why she picked me, I have no idea. I may never know. But I am truly, deeply sorry."

"I believe you. So why don't you come try to make an effort until we hear from Walker? Erika is about to cut the cake and the party shouldn't last too much longer after that."

"Okay."

The two women rejoined the festivities and everything was smooth sailing.

Walker had just gotten off the phone with Driscoll and he looked at Gage. Trivette was in court testifying and Bobbie was interviewing a witness for another case.

"What did he say?" Gage asked.

"He will offer immunity in exchange for her testimony."

"What about witness protection?"

"He can't authorize that. If we want her to have protection, we have to give it to her."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means Candace will be staying at the ranch until we find Sabrina and bring her to justice. It means that one of us rangers will have to escort her wherever she goes. It means the four of us are her new personal bodyguards."

"Walker, I can't do that. I need to focus on Sydney. I can't be babysitting the woman who tried to lock me up."

"Relax. Trivette, Bobbie and I will handle the protection detail. I don't want to upset Sydney any more than you do. At least she's safe at the ranch."

"I hope you're right."

"Everything will be fine Gage. This will all be over soon."

Everything was not fine. Slowly days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. They were no closer to finding Sabrina or how she was connected to Hilary. Agent Birch had been released from Gatesville and once she completed her reports, she returned to the FBI office in New York. In all the time she spent with Hilary in prison, there was never any mention of a Sabrina.

Angela's first birthday had come and gone. Everyone celebrated at the ranch and the party was a complete success. Angela had gotten a ton of wonderful gifts, including the handmade custom dollhouse from Gage. He loved that little girl more than life itself and would do anything for her. It showed how great of a father he had become in the almost six months since Andie had come into their lives.

But now two and a half months had gone by. Gage spent his days at the office with Bobbie, going over every possible piece of information to figure out who Sabrina was. They went over birth records, adoption records, death records and came up with squat.

Candace was still staying at the ranch and the women had warmed up slightly to her. At night, Walker was home to protect her and during the day either he or Trivette was there. Walker kept true to his word and Gage was rarely asked to watch Candace. Instead he focused on his now 8 ½ month pregnant wife. A few more weeks and they would have a brand new baby. Hopefully they could find Sabrina in time.

Everything changed on that fateful day. Trivette was supposed to take Candace in for a meeting with Driscoll to once again go over her testimony when he got the call. Erika was in labor! Knowing that Walker and Bobbie had gone off on a lead, the only one who could watch Candace was Gage. It was early enough, Gage would still be at home. Trivette had no choice.

He knocked on Gage's door and was breathless when it opened.

"Gage! I have to get to the hospital. Erika is in labor!"

"Go man! What are you waiting for?"

"I need you to take Candace to go see Driscoll."

"Oh come on Trivette."

"Gage please!"

Gage sighed. "Go be with your wife. I will take her."

"I owe you big time," Trivette said as he hurried to get Candace out of his car. She went into Gage's house and Trivette was gone, hoping and praying he would get there in time.

Gage shut the door and turned to see Candace sitting on his couch.

"Now what?" she asked.

"First I'm going to wake Sydney. You stay here and don't touch anything." Gage disappeared upstairs. He went into their bedroom and gently shook Sydney's shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked with a yawn.

"Erika is in labor."

"What?" Sydney shot up in bed. "Where's Jimmy?"

"He was just here. He was supposed to take Candace in for a meeting with Driscoll. I have to take her now; he's on his way to the hospital."

"Let me go with you."

"Shorty, you know the doctor said to rest. You only got a couple weeks left yourself."

"Gage, I can handle a ride down to the courthouse."

Gage was reluctant to let Sydney go with him but one look in her eyes and he knew there was no changing her mind.

"Okay, but you take it easy. Get dressed and meet us downstairs when you're done. I'll mix up for shake and get your vitamins ready."

"Thank you," she said as she leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back before disappearing back downstairs.

Something wasn't right when he got downstairs. The door to the back deck was open. He closed it before withdrawing his weapon. As he came around the corner, something heavy hit him in the back of his head. The world went dark as he heard the words.

"Time to make a choice Ranger Gage."

Trivette had arrived at the hospital just in time. He raced through the doors of Erika's room.

"Erika!"

"Jimmy! I'm so glad you're here."

"Okay, now that he's here, it's time to push Erika," Dr. Hanger said. "Jimmy, if you wat to take your place on the right and hold Erika's hand."

Jimmy moved quickly as Erika felt another contraction coming. She squeezed Jimmy's hand and as the doctor counted to three, Erika pushed as hard as she could.

"I can see the head!" Dr. Hanger said. "Another good push!"

"You can do it baby. I love you," Jimmy said to her.

Another contraction and Erika pushed again.

"Great job Erika!" Dr. Hanger said as the tiny baby cried for the first time. Nurses stepped in to help wash the baby off before handing the baby to its mother.

"It's a boy," Dr. Hanger said.

"Oh Jimmy! We got a boy."

"Yes we do. I love you both so much," Jimmy said, first kissing his wife and then the top of his newborn son's head.

"I love you so much," Erika said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Trivette, if I can get his name from you, I can start the birth certificate," a nurse said. Jimmy looked at Erika and nodded. Erika turned to the nurse.

"His name is Dallas Harold Trivette."

Gage woke up with a pounding headache. He tried to move his arms but they wouldn't budge. Shaking his head back and forth to try and get his bearings, he noticed his arms were tied to the wall behind him. He pulled and tugged and pulled some more but his ties wouldn't give. He was stuck against the wall.

A quick glance and he saw Candace tied to a chair in front of him. Her hands were bound to the arms of the chair and she had a gag in her mouth. A small dot on her arm had some dried blood where she had been pricked with a needle.

"Candace?" Gage whispered, not knowing if they were alone. She didn't move. "Candace?"

"She can't hear you, Ranger Gage. I'm afraid Candace will be out for some time," said a voice from the other side of the room. Gage looked in that direction but saw only darkness.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked.

"It's time for you to make a choice, Ranger Gage. Your lover or your wife."

Anger started to rise in Gage. "What have you done to my wife?"

"Perhaps you should look to your left."

Gage turned his head and saw Sydney also bound to a chair and gagged. She wasn't unconscious though and stared right at him.

"Let us go now and nobody has to get hurt," Gage tried to reason. A fist connected with the side of his face.

"Silence! You do not make the rules here, Ranger Gage. I do and you are all here for you to make a choice. You can save your wife or your lover. The other will die."

"You'd really kill an innocent person?" Gage asked.

"None of you are exactly innocent are you? After all, it was Candace who agreed to lie about you in order to get your arrested. And it was Sydney that stole you away. But most importantly, it was you that thought it was okay to toy with a woman's heart and emotions. It was you who thought you could chew her up and spit her out like she didn't matter. It was you that caused this whole mess. So who's really the innocent one here?'

"The baby is the innocent one. Surely you wouldn't want an innocent child to suffer. Sydney is pregnant."

"Oh I know. And if you should choose for her to die, the baby will be extracted first. At least that baby can grow up with a fighting chance away from the whore. That baby would be the most loved baby in the world. But enough pussyfooting around. The time has come Ranger Gage? Do you choose your lover or your wife?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jimmy and Erika were enjoying their newborn son when Walker and Alex showed up. Jimmy had called them to let them know Erika had had the baby.

"Congratulations guys!" Alex said.

"He's beautiful," Walker added.

"Thank you. He's everything we could ever want," Erika said.

"What's his name?" Alex asked.

"Dallas Harold Trivette," Jimmy said proudly.

"Sounds like a future ranger to me," Walker mused.

"You know it," Jimmy said.

"Uh, it will be his choice," Erika said.

"Walker, do you know if Gage got Candace to her meeting with Driscoll?" Jimmy asked.

"I haven't heard. I've been out of the office most of the day."

Alex's phone rang and she stepped out to answer it. She was only gone a few minutes before she flew back into the room.

"Walker, we've got a problem. That was Driscoll. Gage and Candace never showed up."

"Let me get over to their place and check things out," Walker said.

"You want me to come with you?" Jimmy asked.

"No I'll ask Bobbie to meet me there. You just stay here with Erika and Dallas."

"I'll see if Josie can stop by to pick me up and take Angela and I home," Alex said, kissing Walker's cheek.

"Okay, I'll see you at home." Walker turned and left. He pulled out his phone when he got to the parking lot. He dialed Bobbie.

" _Ranger Hunt._ "

"It's Walker. I need you to meet me at Gage and Sydney's place. He was supposed to take Candace into a meeting with Driscoll today but they never showed."

" _Wasn't Jimmy supposed to take her?_ "

"He was but Erika went into labor."

" _She had the baby? Boy or girl?_ "

"Little boy, Dallas Harold Trivette."

" _Good for them. I'm on my way. Should be there in about 20 minutes._ "

"See you there." Walker hung up and climbed into the RAM. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

Gage started to struggle. No matter what he did, he couldn't get free. He knew Sydney had heard every word and she was getting scared. She shouldn't be here; she should be at home resting. This stress was not good for the baby.

Something about that woman's voice was familiar to Sydney. She knew she had heard that voice before, but she just couldn't place it. She struggled against her bonds but found she was expertly tied up. Her throat was dry and she was dying for some water.

The hooded figure approached Sydney and removed the gag.

"Drink," the figure said, holding out a paper cup. Sydney was hesitant to drink anything this person was offering her.

"What is it?"

"Water. Need to keep you hydrated until Ranger Gage makes his choice. Can't have that baby being deprived now can we?"

Sydney took small sips of the water and it felt like relief. The figure set the cup down and walked to the door. It turned.

"I'll give you a few minutes to chat about who is going to die and who is going to live. Make it quick." The figure left and Sydney looked at Gage.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine. Must have used chloroform to knock me out. I remember getting dressed and was about to head downstairs when something came over my mouth. I had heard a loud thud."

"Must have been me, falling to the floor. Something hit the back of my head."

"Are you sure _you're_ okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll have a nasty bump but I'll live. Any idea where we are or who brought us here?"

"Her voice sounds familiar. I just can't figure out where I know it from."

"You know what she wants me to do?"

"I heard. What are we going to do Gage?"

"I don't know. Can you get loose?"

"They tied these pretty tight."

"Maybe you can convince them to let you go and then get away to get help."

"They're not going to just let me go."

"Tell them you have to use the bathroom or something. Try to get out of here."

"And go where Gage? I have no idea where we are. Maybe we should just sit tight; someone has to know we're missing. Maybe Walker is already on his way here."

Walker and Bobbie got to the Gage house at the same time. Slowly, with guns drawn, they walked up the front steps. The door was slightly ajar and Walker entered first. He slowly looked around the room and noticed a few things were out of place. Sydney was a habitual housekeeper and knew she kept things nice and tidy. But there were some couch pillows thrown around the room and a few pictures were askew. He walked to the couch where he noticed a few small droplets of what looked like blood. Another quick glance and he saw the wooden plaque Gage had made laying on the floor near the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and saw the back door was also ajar.

"What do you make of this?" he asked Bobbie.

"Looks like a struggle happened."

"What else?"

"Someone was hit with the plaque, my guess would be Gage."

"Go upstairs and check the bedrooms. Be careful."

Bobbie headed upstairs, gun in her hand as she began to check the bedrooms. Andie's room, the nursery and spare bedrooms were clear. Didn't look like anything had been disturbed in there. Making her way to Gage and Sydney's bedroom, she hoped she could at least find Sydney there.

No such luck as Bobbie swung the door open. The bed was a mess, a large shirt that must be Gage's was lying in the middle of the bed. She saw the dresser drawer open and clearly it looked like Sydney had been getting dressed when she got interrupted. That was when Bobbie noticed the rag on the floor near the door. She picked up and caught a faint whiff of something. Carrying the rag, she headed back downstairs to find Walker.

Walker had just finished calling for CSU when Bobbie came downstairs. She held the rag out to Walker.

"Found this upstairs in the bedroom. Smells like chloroform to me."

"Must be how they got Sydney out. She never would've gone willingly."

"So someone bursts in here and takes Gage, Sydney and Candace hostage. Why?" Bobbie asked.

"Because someone wants to punish them. Someone wants them to suffer."

"Who?"

"My guess would be Sabrina."

Gage was still struggling. He couldn't just sit and wait for Walker. He had to get himself free so he could rescue Sydney and Candace. Shaking his head, he knew nothing good would come from Candace being in their lives. Why couldn't she have just confessed and gone to jail like a normal person?

The figure came back into the room and Gage suddenly felt a fist connecting with the right side of his face. This person had a mean left hook.

"What's the matter, Ranger Gage? Can't handle a hit from a woman?"

"Who are you?" he asked again.

The figure lowered their hood and Gage saw it was a petite brown haired woman, similar to that of his partner. She had green eyes and stood a few inches taller than Sydney.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Sabrina."

"I figured that. How are you connected to Hilary? I know she's behind this."

"Very good, Ranger Gage. Maybe you aren't as dumb as you look."

"Who is she to you?"

"Hilary is my sister."

"Hilary doesn't have a sister. We've checked all the records."

"We're not blood sisters. My mother married her drunken man whore of a father. All Wayne ever cared about was money and my mother had plenty of it."

"That's no reason to come after me and my family."

"Why not? Nobody protected me. Nobody watched out for me."

"What did he do to you?" Gage asked quietly.

"What didn't he do? Wayne was money hungry. Mama had plenty of money after my father died and I got his social security benefits. When Wayne met my mama, he just saw dollar signs and convinced her to get married without a prenup."

"That doesn't mean he did anything to you."

"Once Wayne was done going through her money, he wanted me. The SS benefits went into an account for me that I could access when I turned 18. Seeing as how my mama was his fourth wife, he tried to kill her and wanted to make me his fifth wife."

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen. That was the first time he tried to rape me. Luckily Mama was just getting home and he didn't have the chance. I vowed to never let him get another chance, but he died before he could try again. Cirrhosis got him, bastard got what he deserved. But that left Mama to raise Hil and me alone. After Mama died, we were the only people each other had. I promised Mama I would look out for Hilary and I couldn't go back on that promise."

"Doesn't explain why you've targeted me and my family."

"Hilary loved you. She would've done anything for you. She would've given her life for you. But all you could do was lead her on and then leave her for that whore," she said, casting a nasty glance in Sydney's direction.

"Syd had nothing to do with anything. I was never in love with your sister and if she hadn't drugged me, I never would've slept with her either."

"Next you're going to say my niece was a mistake."

"I'd never say that about our daughter, Syd and I love her very much."

"Her mother's name is Hilary."

"Not anymore it's not. Sydney is her legal mother."

"Hilary is her biological mother."

"Hilary has no rights over our daughter."

"Neither of you will either when this is all over. And since I'm the only living relative that Andrea has, the courts will have no choice but to grant me custody, especially since I'll be the one to find this poor abandoned baby while its parents are nowhere to be found."

"That won't happen."

"Of course it will. You obviously can't choose between your wife and your lover, so I'm making the choice for you. I'm choosing none of you," Sabrina said as she walked away. She stopped just outside the room and looked at Ryder.

"Strap her to the gurney and start the Pitocin."

"You're really going to steal her baby?"

"Those no good Texas Rangers have messed with the wrong family. Now they're all going to pay with their lives."

"Walker! I got it!" Bobbie exclaimed, looking up from her computer. Walker stood behind her, looking at the screen.

"What is it?"

"Hilary Wilson's father Wayne Wilson married Cassandra Morrow after the mysterious death of his third wife, Taylor Sprague. Cassandra had one daughter from a previous marriage, Sabrina. About a year into their marriage, Wayne died from cirrhosis. That left Cassandra to raise her daughter and stepdaughter on her own. Cassandra died four years ago, leaving everything she had to her daughter Sabrina."

"Cross check the name Sabrina Morrow with the database," Walker instructed. Bobbie clacked a few keys and the page popped up.

"It seems Sabrina Morrow was a guard at Gatesville Women's Prison until a few days ago when she up and quit. She was a guard at the same place where Hilary was placed? Doesn't that go against regulations?" Bobbie asked Walker.

"Yeah it does but it would appear that they didn't want anyone to know that they were related."

"So you think this is the Sabrina that Candace was telling us about?"

"Yeah, I do."

"And you also think she's the one who took Gage and Sydney?"

"It would make sense. She's taking her sister's revenge into her own hands."

"So what do we do now?" Bobbie asked.

"Can you check and see if Sabrina's mother left her any land or property when she died? If her mother left her something, that might be where she's holding them."

Fifteen minutes later and Bobbie had an address. There was an old cabin and garage about 20 minutes outside of Dallas that Cassandra had left to Sabrina. Walker began to get a team together to go after them when Trivette walked in the door.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay with your wife?" Walker asked.

"She kicked me out of the hospital until we find Gage and Sydney."

"We think we have a lead," Bobbie said.

"Then let's go. The sooner we find them, the sooner I can get back to my son," Trivette said as they headed out the door.

Ryder walked into the garage and began to untie Sydney's hands. He pulled out his gun before she could get any ideas about escaping. He also removed the gag.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Just shut up if you know what's good for you."

"Tell me where you're taking me," Sydney said again.

"Look, if I had my way, I'd shoot you all where you stand but she has other plans. Now lie down on the gurney."

"No."

"I don't think you heard me. Lie down now!" Ryder said, holding the gun to her belly. Sydney had no choice but to lay down and Ryder bound her hands and feet in restraints. Sydney saw the IV stand and Ryder put a tourniquet around her arm, looking for a vein.

He located one and slid the IV into her skin. It pinched a little but one thing was clear – this Ryder clearly had medical knowledge. He then loaded a syringe with something and injected it into the IV.

"There, shouldn't be too much longer now."

"Before what?" Sydney asked.

"Before the baby comes."

"What did you give me?"

"Pitocin. Now just relax, this won't hurt me a bit," he said with a laugh as he walked out. Sydney looked over at Gage and knew he heard the whole thing.

"Gage, what do we do now?"

"Just hold on, baby. I'm trying to think of something."

"Hurry Gage. I can feel contractions starting."

"I'm trying."

The RAM pulled up outside the cabin. Walker could see lights on inside. Slowly the three rangers slid from the cab and crept towards the cabin. Walker peeked inside a window and saw Ryder Morrison there with a woman with brown hair. They were deeply engrossed in a discussion and seemed oblivious to the rangers watching them.

"Did you give her the Pitocin?" she asked.

"Yup, double dose so it should work fast."

"And you're sure you can handle the delivery?"

"Piece of cake."

"So how long until the baby is born?"

"Couple hours tops."

"Good. Make sure to douse the place in paint thinner. Once we have the baby out, we torch the whole place. All three of them will die a fiery death."

"Anything you want."

"You're lucky I like obedient men," she said as she kissed him.

Walker slid down the cabin wall and motioned for Trivette and Bobbie to follow him. When they were safely back to the truck, he told them what he had heard.

"They've forced Sydney into labor?" Bobbie asked.

"Yeah and they're planning to kill everyone once the baby is born. We need to get them out now," Walker said.

"So let's go," Trivette said.

"Trivette, call for backup. Bobbie and I are going into the garage."

Trivette reached in for the radio as Walker and Bobbie made their way to the garage. Walker slid the door open and peeked inside. He saw Candace tied to a chair, still unconscious. He saw Gage tied to the back wall and struggling. Then he saw Sydney, strapped to a table with an IV sticking out of her arm.

"You get Gage while I go to Sydney," he told Bobbie.

"What about Candace?"

"Trivette will get her as soon as he's done calling for backup. Go!"

Bobbie slipped inside the door and headed for Gage. Walker made his way to Sydney. They had almost reached their targets when the door flung open and Sabrina walked in with Ryder.

"Stop where you are, Rangers! I know you're here. Too bad your pal won't be joining you!" Sabrina yelled.

"Bobbie, free Gage!" Walker yelled as Ryder raced in his direction. Walker stopped and turned, taking Ryder's fist to his face. He didn't even flinch, just sent a couple spinning back kicks to Ryder's midsection.

Just as Bobbie reached Gage, she felt someone pull her hair back. Sabrina had caught up to her and grabbed her before she could untie the rope. Sabrina threw Bobbie to the floor and went to kick her ribs when Bobbie caught her foot, sending Sabrina flying to the ground. As quickly as she could, Bobbie was on her feet and had gotten at least one arm untied before Sabrina lunged at her, dropping a lit match in the process.

Walker was having a time with Ryder. It was clear that Ryder did have some sort of martial arts training but nobody was as good as Walker. Ryder did, however, get Walker's arm and tried to snap it over his knee before Walker wrapped his right arm around Ryder's neck, cutting off his air supply. Ryder's lifeless body slid to the floor.

Gage had managed to get his other arm free as he saw Trivette run into the garage, the whole building was engulfed in flames now. Gage knew he needed to get Candace out but he had to save Sydney and their baby. So he called out to his colleague and friend for help.

"Trivette! Get Candace out now! I gotta get to Syd!" he screamed.

Trivette began to untie Candace as she came too.

"Move!" was all Trivette said and they raced outside.

Sabrina was sitting on top of Bobbie and began punching her. Bobbie grabbed her wrist and pushed Sabrina off of her. Sabrina looked up just in time to see Bobbie's boot come crashing down on her. Another kick and Sabrina was down for the count. Bobbie grabbed onto her, pulling her out to safety. Trivette had come racing back in and scooped up Ryder as Gage ran to Sydney.

"Gage, this baby is coming!"

"Hold on Syd. EMTs are on the way."

"Gage, there is no waiting! This baby is coming now!"

Walker rushed to Sydney's side. He was favoring his left arm.

"EMTs are coming," he said.

"This baby isn't waiting!"

"Walker, what do we do?" Gage asked.

"Let's get her out of here for starters." Together they gathered the IV stand and the gurney, pushing it out of the flaming building. They stopped just before Walker's RAM and Walker turned to Sydney. He checked up under her skirt and could see the baby was starting to crown.

"Gage, we can't wait for the EMTs. You have to deliver this baby."

"I can't deliver a baby!" Gage cried.

"Relax. I've done it and I'll walk you through it," Walker said.

"Why can't you do it?"

"I think Ryder broke my arm. Just relax." Walker slipped his coat off and doing his best one handed, rolled it up and slid it under Sydney's head. He took her hand in his good hand and turned to instruct Gage.

"Gage, check the position of the baby. Can you see the baby crowning?"

Gage looked. "Yeah."

"Good. Okay, Sydney on your next contraction, you're going to need to push. Be ready Gage."

Sydney felt the contraction coming. "I feel it!"

"Push Sydney!" Walker commanded. Sydney pushed with all her might, almost crushing Walker's good hand in the process.

"The head is out," Gage said.

"Okay, next contraction push again," Walker instructed Sydney. She felt it coming and began to push.

"Almost got the shoulders!" Gage exclaimed.

"Keep pushing Sydney. You can do it!" Walker coached.

"Got the shoulders! One more push and the baby should be out!" Gage claimed. Sydney pushed again and the whole scene went quiet as they all heard the most beautiful sound: a newborn baby cry.

EMTs showed up, whisking Sydney, Gage and the baby into the ambulance. Walker told them he could drive himself to the hospital. Backup arrived to take custody of Sabrina and Ryder as the fire department showed up to put out the fire. The rangers and Candace climbed into the RAM and followed the ambulance.

Walker's arm wasn't broken as he originally thought, just a hairline fracture. He was quickly placed in a cast and released. He met with the large group waiting outside the maternity ward.

Alex was there with Angela and Andie, trying to keep the girls occupied until they knew how Sydney and Gage were. Trivette was sitting next to Erika's wheelchair as she held onto Dallas. Erika had declined to go back to her room until she knew how her friends were. Candace and Bobbie were both sitting near the window, anxiously awaiting the news.

"Any word yet?" Walker asked.

"Not yet. Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine." He turned to Trivette. "Are the marshals on their way?"

"They should be here any time to collect Candace. They will keep an eye on her until the trial and then she'll enter witness protection."

"Good," Walker said as a doctor entered the waiting area.

"I'm looking for the family of Sydney Gage?"

"That's us," Walker said, standing up.

"I'm Dr. Dixon, Sydney's OBGYN. She wanted me to tell you that you can go in and see her now. She and Gage would like to tell you something. Right this way," she said. Dr. Dixon led the group down the hall and gently pushed open Sydney's door.

Everyone held their breath as they entered the room. Sydney was lying in the bed, looking lovingly at her husband who stood near the window, his back to everyone.

"Gage? They're here," Sydney said softly.

Gage turned to face everyone, holding a small baby in his arms. You could see the small wisps of blonde hair on the baby's head and as Gage walked closer, you could see the intense blue eyes peeking through half closed eyes.

"Guys, we want to introduce you to Christopher Francis Gage, our son."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS FOR READING PARTNERS TO PARENTS! BE SURE TO LOOK FOR THE NEXT STORY IN THE SERIES - SYDNEY AND GAGE: BROTHER MAKES THREE?**


End file.
